Snowwhite and the 8 Autobots
by StoryMaker7
Summary: A new girl comes and she embarrassed Megatron after the D-cons try to capture her. She ends up with the Autobots. Now they have to protect her from the D-cons. But who will be the prince and the many fascinating characters to this story. Armada.
1. Chapter 1

Armada Snowwhite and the 8 Autobots.

The Autobots where able to get all the minicons from the D-cons, even the ones that form together. But this isn't where we start.

Science city was being visited by a new person. A young woman of 20. She had brown hair, tied into a braid a little bellow the shoulders, brown eyes, and yellow skin. She wore a white shirt that ended above her belly button. She wore a dark wine red lace on her neck with a white canine tooth at the end. She wore tan pants with a black belt and a round belt buckle in a the same dark red. She had black shoes with a red line in the middle and black fingerless gloves. She also had a brown back pack.

She was heading to the woods right now, the one close to the Autobots base. Unknown to her that she was heading strait into danger.

In the forest with a signal dampener where the Decepticons.

Cyclones said "When are those kids going to get here? I thought this plan would be fool proof this time."

Demolisher then said "This is why we should never let you pick the plans."

"Stop talking you two. You're irritating me." said Starscream.

They both just glared at him.

Thrust then said "What if the children don't come today Megatron?"

Megatron growled and replied with "Then any human that comes by will do. The Autobots wouldn't let any human get harmed by our war, even one they don't know."

Suddenly they heard humming and hushed themselves. The girl was walking by and then she started to sing.

"I'm wishing for the one I love. To find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say."

"Catchy tune, hehehe." cackled the orange mech. "Quite or you'll scare her off." barked Demolisher.

Megatron then said "She'll do just fine. Now get in position."

The girl did not know of the danger she was in and kept on singing "I'm wishing for the one I love. To find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say."

Suddenly Cyclones appeared in front of her and said "Nice tune. Will you sing it again?" She screamed and ran off. Cyclones cackled and said "Guess not." he ran after her.

With a burst of adrenalin and praying to God, the girl was able to out run the orange robot.

Suddenly as she was about to take a turn, Demolisher appeared and said "Get over here!" he launched at her but she went another direction.

She kept running. She knew she couldn't stop if she wanted to get away.

Suddenly she was coming to another turn and Thrust appeared by landing in front of her and said "Well hello there human. Won't you pleas join us."

The girl then finely said as she ran "This is getting ridiculous. How many of these robots are around?"

Suddenly Megatron appeared and he said "More then you know." "Uhh!" she ground. She was getting tired but knew she better run.

She ran once more and again she was blocked by Starscream. She yelled "Come on!" she was to tired to run and she realized she was surrounded as she looked around.

She then yelled in anger "What do you want from me?" they all just laughed, accept for Starscream as Megatron said "We just need your help with something. It won't take to long. I'm sure you'll survive, our enemies never let a human get hurt."

"Enemies?" she asked. She now understood what was going on, and she didn't like it. She was not a bargaining tool.

She glared at them and said "There is no way I'm letting you use me." Megatron frowned and said "You have no choice human."

She then said "There's always a choice!" she grabbed a rock, aimed and hit him in the optic. "Urr!" he yelled in anger and pain.

She quickly ran off. His team tried to see if he was okay, but he was more angry then hurt and said "Starscream grab her. It doesn't look like she'll survive after all."

Starscream was shocked. He didn't even like this plan. He didn't want to use his friends, Starscream liked the humans after the way they treated him with kindness. But he didn't know this one, so he simply nodded and ran after the girl.

The girl ran deeper into the woods and didn't look back. What she didn't know was that Starscream could fly.

He landed in front of her and took out his sword wing. He wasn't going to hurt her, just nock her out a bit. The girl fell to the ground and screamed. Her eyes grew in shock.

Starscream then stopped himself and said "I can't do it." She was surprised and asked "What?" He glared at her and said "I can't hurt you. Go deeper into the woods until you find a cave, there you will find a door and find my enemies. They are good and will protect you. There called the Autobots and they have a red face on them."

She just stood there. She didn't know if she should trust him. He glared at her and yelled "Go! There isn't time!" So she ran, and ran, and ran.

Starscream came back to his group and saw that Megatron had calmed down and someone had bandaged his optic.

He glared at Starscream with his one optic and said "Well? Where is she?" Starscream then said "She got away."

Megatron growled and said "You are useless. Lets get back to the base. We'll get her some other time."

Starscream said in an confused tone "Sir?" why would they go after her specifically. Megatron replied with "She knows about us and she has humiliated me. I will not let this go unpunished." They then warped out of there.

The girl had ran until she collapsed. She was tired, hungry and confused. Where did all of these giant robots come from? How could these other ones help her?

She needed a place to think and relax. She then looked up and saw a cave. She got up wobbly and entered it.

She saw the door, just like the big red robot said. She came to it and knocked. No one answered. She then noticed a whole in the wall. "That's strange." she said, but crawled under it anyways.

She looked around and said "Wo. A space ship. So their from outer space."

She kept walking into the base. She found herself in a hallway.

As she went down it she looked up at the doors and found that names where on them. She read them "Optimus, Jetfire, Redalert, Scavenger, Blurr, Hoist, Hotshot, and Sideswipe. There are 8 giant robots living here."

She kept walking until she found a wreck room, with big furniture and small furniture. She then said "They must have human friends."

She went up to the human part of the wreck room and found that their was a fridge. She smiled and went up to it as she said "Alright food. I hope they don't mind, but I lost all of my energy running." She got an orange juice and made herself a sandwich. She sat at the table and ate.

Once she was done she yawned and said "Man I'm tired. Running for your life can really put you out." She got up and said "I wonder if they have any human beds here?" she then started to look around.

She saw Redalerts lab but stayed clear, thinking their might be something dangerous there.

She then saw the control room. She looked at the map and saw that it was set on some place on the other side of the world, like maybe near Asia. That would explain why they weren't here.

She kept going. She saw the launch bay with the ground bridge, but saw nothing special about it. She then left that place too.

She kept walking until she found a small room, well, smaller then the others. There where sleeping bags on the floor and some other stuff, like some bags with out food, it was quit dirty. She didn't care, she was just tired. She yawned again and went for the red sleeping bag. She crawled into it and slept.

Back in the ground bridge room, after some time, the Autobots came back. They all gave each other a 'great job' or 'that was easy.'

Optimus then said "We have had another successful mission men. Now it's time to bridge this little guys back home." They all nodded and stood away from the bridged section. Redalert started up the machine as Optimus set the panel down and moved away. Suddenly Cybertron appeared on the other side and suddenly the panel was warped away.

Hotshot then said "It's a good thing you where able to find a way to teleport the minicons back to Cybertron Redalert." Redalert then said "It was quit simple with the extra energoen we found." they had located a mind some where below the ship and where using it for necessary things, like what they just did, that way there where no minicons in the base. The ones that where the kids always went with the kids.

Scavenger yawned and said "Well I'm pretty tired, though it's also bean boring around her without the kids." Jetfire nodded and said "I miss the kids too. What's a summer camp anyway?" Redalert then said "I believe Alexis said it is like a camping trip during the summer where children go to have recreational activities, it seamed their parents thought it would be good for them."

Hotshot huffed and said "I don't see why they had to go, they get plenty of recreational time here." Optimus then said "That may be so but they are safer where the Decepticons can't find them, and where there are too many humans for them to try anything. Plus their minicons will protect them."

They just said ya ore whatever. Optimus sighed, he missed the kids but he did feel it was for the best concerning their safety. "At least we still all have each other." added Sideswipe. They just ground at that and said how mushy that was. Sideswipe just smiled.

They started going into the base and into the recreational room. That's when Blurr noticed something, "Some ones bean here." he said.

They all stared at him and Sideswipe asked "How can you tell?" He pointed to the dishes that had bean washed and where now on the drying rack. Hotshot then said "So? Maybe the kids forgot to put it away before they left."

Scavenger then said "I don't think so. I know that place was empty when we left. Plus look at the chairs. Ones bean moved." They all looked at what he was pointing at and he was right, the chair had bean move.

Optimus then said "Redalet get on the computer and check for any life signals. We may have an intruder." Red nodded an did as he was told. After a second he said "I found one. It's in the place where the kids keep their sleeping bags." They nodded and went towards the room.

They entered the room and saw nothing. Sideswipe said "I don't see anything." Blurr then said "Use your heat detectors." They did so and Hotshot said "It's in Alexi's sleeping bag." Jetfire then said "Well then lets get it." he kneeled down and then flipped the cover off and they all gasped.

Under the sleeping bag was a girl. Sideswipe then said "How'd she get in here?" They all shushed him and he covered his mouth in embarrassment, for he had used his voice a little to loud with excitement.

Red took a scan of her and said "She's tired and she's used up a lot of energy. Let's take her to my medbay." Optimus then said "If you think it would be batter old friend." Red nodded an picked her up in his hands gently so as not to disturb her.

Later they where all in the medbay, watching her sleep on a soft cushion and a blanket covered her.

Red was checking her vitals as the others stared at her. Hoist then said "So what should we do with her." Optimus then said "We should let her rest. When she wakes up we'll ask her how she got in here."

Suddenly she started to stir. Hotshot then said "I think we should hide. She might freak out with all of us standing around her." Optimus nodded at him and they stepped away and then hid behind something's. Red just hid behind the screen he was looking at.

The girl opened her eyes and saw that she was in a strange room. She stood up slowly and said "Where am I?" "In my med bay." she turned to her right and saw Red come out from behind the screen.

She stood up so fast she got dizzy and fell back on the bed. Red then asked "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you."

She looked at him and saw the red face on him. She then asked "Are you an Autobot?" Red was shocked but answered anyway and said "Yes I am. My name is-" "Wait don't tell me. It's Redalert. Right?" he nodded and said "How did you know?" She then said "I saw the names written on the rooms. I just guessed." Red smiled and said "And a good guess it was." she smiled at that.

"I'm glad to see you are fine." she looked at the door and Optimus came in, then slowly the others started coming out of their hiding places. She looked at each of them and said "Wo. Your all so big." They chuckled at that.

She looked closely at them and then said as she pointed at one of them "You must be Hoist? Right? Your arm kind of give you away." He looked at his arm and chuckled as he said "Your right." he rubbed the back of his head quit bashfully.

She looked around again and said "You must be Optimus?" the Autobot leader nodded. She then said "You must be Jetfire. You look like a ship." "You got it little lady." he said in that accent off his. She giggled and then said as she looked around once more "You must be Scavenger." he just nodded at her.

She looked at the bot with a yellow paint job and said "You must be Hotshot." he smiled and said "That's my name, don't wear it out." it was in a joking tone, he was quit happy. She smiled and then looked between the last two, she was having a hard time deciding you was who.

She pointed to them and said "Your Sideswipe?" she pointed at Blurr, "And your Blurr?" she said to Sideswipe. Sideswipe shook his head and said "No, actually I'm Sideswipe and he's Blurr." he pointed to the glaring mech. "Oh sorry." she said. They all just laughed at that and she just laughed as well.

Blurr was getting upset and grumpy so he said "Okay enough of this, now who are you?" She looked at him and said "Oh sorry. My name is Blanca." Optimus then said in a gentle tone "What where you dong her Blanca?" She then began to tell them what happened.

"Well I was just passing by the town when my car broke down. Though I thought the place looked very nice and decided to check it out. I saw the woods and thought I could find some of the local wild life and take some notes. I study animals and their behaviors. Anyways I was just walking bay the woods when I was attacked." she then began to described every thing that had happened.

When she was done they where all shocked. Hothsot then commented "I didn't think they would stoop so low." "Me neither." added Sideswipe.

Blurr then said "I don't like the idea of Starscream helping her out, what if she's a spy? I mean how could she off even hit Megatron." "A little paranoid aren't we. Plus the kids have used lazer beack on the guy, why not a rock?" commented Hothsot. Blurr glared at him and Hotshot replied with "Hey don't get that way. I don't trust Starscream either but he did have a soft spot for the kids. Maybe that's why he helped her."

Optimus then said "I believe that is true Hotshot. Starscream did create a friendship with the children. It could be that the trap was set for them, but Megatron must of gotten tired of waiting and went for the first human he saw."

They nodded at that and then Blanca asked "So where are the other humans?" Optimus explained about the summer camp. She nodded, but then she asked "But what are all of you doing here?" They then began to tell their tale.

Once they where done she said "I think I understand." Optimus nodded and said "That's good. We don't wish your people any harm we just came to do our job. Though it will be a while."

She nodded and said "Well I better go." "Hu?" they all said confused. She looked at them and said "I can't stay here, those bad robots will come after me."

Suddenly her phone rang. She said "Hello." After a while she exclaimed "What do you mean my care was destroyed by some black car?" "Wheeljack." Hotshot grumbled. She sighed and said "Alright bye." she hung up and said "Looks like I'm stuck in this town."

Optimus then said "It looks like Megatron is quite angry with you." "Looks like it. But where do I go? I don't have a place to stay." she looked down tired.

Optimus then said "I think it is for the best that you stay here." They all looked at him in a questioning glance and she said "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Jetfire then said "Nonsense. We've bean missing our human friends and having you around could help lift the boredom." She smiled and said "Ah thanks."

Blurr then said "Wait a minute. What are we doing. We just can't bring her in. What if she's a spy?" They all just rolled their eyes and Sideswipe said "I thought Red's scanners showed she was just a human, one that was lacking energy. That must mean she's telling the truth." She smiled at him in thanks and he smiled back. Blurr just crossed his arms and grumbled.

Optimus then said "So it's bean decided she stays." All but Blurr cheered. Blurr grumbled and then said "I'm going to block that whole." and so he left. They just stared as he left.

They had all now gone to the wreck room and where all chatting and eating. The Autobtos then started showing off.

Hoist said "Hey watch this." he got a ball made of mettle and used his launching arm to throw it. Hotshot saw it coming his way and said "I got it." he jumped and caught it. Hoist then said "Nice move little buddy." Hotshot just smiled an said "Child's play." Blanca giggled at that.

Jetfire then said "You got that's right. How about we do some arm wrestling." "I'll take you on." they turned to Scavenger and cheered him on. They sat at a table and began. They where both equally matched, but Scavengers experience got the better of Jetfire's cockiness. "Yeah!" they cheared including Blanca.

Blurr had just come back in silently. Sideswipe looked and him and said "Hey Blurr why don't you show Blanca what you can do." Blurr saw the ball that Hoist threw up in the air again. He got his blaster and it deteriorated. They all just sweat dropped at that. Blanca gulped at that.

Hotshot then said to Blanca "Hey why don't you do something?" She thought for a bit and then got on the floor and began to dance. They laughed and clapped as she went.

Sideswipe was setting on the floor crisscrossed and enjoying the show quit well. Blanca was having so much fun that she accidentally bumped into Sideswipe. They stopped and stared at each other.

Sideswipe blushed with embarrassment and so did Blanca. But then she held out her hand. He was confused and she said "Give me one of your hands." so he did as he was tolled.

She then got two of his fingers and began to dance with them. Sideswipe got the idea and used his hand like a person to dance with her. The others laughed at this as they did so. They where having quit a good time.

After a bit of dancing she sat down and laughed at how much fun she was having. Sideswipe was smiling a dopey smile from all the fun they had.

Hoist then said "How about we tell her a bit about of our adventures her on earth." And so they began to tell her their many adventures and things they had learned. She laughed at some parts and gasped at others.

Though the story she was quite interested in was the one when Sideswipe first joined the team and Wheeljack attacked him and Hotshot.

Scavenger then said "Why don't you try telling us a story." they all started to give their agreements and then she said "Well I am good at telling stories. You know this situation reminds me off a fictional story. It's called Snowwhite and the seven dwarfs." "Will you tell it to us?" asked Sideswipe. She nodded an began to tell them the tale.

They enjoyed the story quit well, and where shocked on some parts and laughed at others. Though they found it quit shocking how similar the situation of hers was now. It just made Blurr more suspicious.

"Thanks for telling us the story." Sideswipe said. She smiled at him and said "You're welcome." Scavenger then yawned and said "Well it was quit a day. I think I'm going to go get some sleep."

They all agreed and started to go off. Blanca then asked "Where am I going to sleep?" Red came up to her and said "You can use the bed I made for you in the medbay." "Thanks." she said and he took her away as the others all went off to their own room. All accept Blurr. He fallowed them from a distance.

Once inside the medbay, Redalert set her down. She said "Good night. Do you mind if I call my parent to tell them I'm okay." Red nodded and said "As long as you don't tell them about us." she replied with "They wouldn't believe me."

She called her family. Her father answered the phone and she said "Hi dad. How are you." she pause for a bit and then said "That's good. I'm in a place called Science City. My car broke down here, and when I left it at a place to get it fixed, someone destroyed it. I'm fine but I'll be here for a while. Yeah I have a place to stay. I met some nice guys who are letting me stay at their place. Don't worry their fine, believe me. I'll be okay. Okay love you to, tell mom I'm fine." she hung up.

Red then left the room. As he disappeared through the hall way, Blurr came close to the door and saw her stand on her knees by the bed and pray. "Deer Lord. I ask for your protection and your help. That everything will turn out well and that your will will be done. That I may have good dreams and that I may be able to get along with my new friends, in Jesus name I pray amen." so she got into bed and slept.

Blurr didn't know what to say or think, he just left to his own room to recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Autobtos got up early and where having a meeting in the usual place close the some of the controls. Scavenger then said after a yawn "What is it you needed to tell us Optimus?" "Yeah it's a bit early." said Hoist.

Optimus then said "I think we should make a room for our new guest, she can't be in the medbay all the time and there are other human needs she needs as well." "So what are we suppose to do about it?" asked Blurr. Some of them ground at his attitude and just listened to Prime.

He then said "We should make her a room. We do have a spare one next to Sideswipes." "Alright she'll be my neighbor." he smiled at that. Optimus nodded and said "We should get started on it."

Blanca was still sleeping and so they had to be quite while working. And so they began.

They used white as the main color for the room, like for the bed and tables and such, also for the bathroom they made with a shower and all. They also had a closet for her and her bed was quit large but comfortable. There was also a table and desk for her to do as she pleased. They also gave her a computer to use, so she could communicate with them and all, plus they made her a yellow replica of laser beak. They also gave her a T.V to watch. And also a place for her to do her laundry. Finely they where done.

Blanca woke up. She felt quit well after a good nights sleep. She got up, but found she couldn't get down. She then yelled "Could someone get me down?"

The bots where in the wreck room relaxing after their work and heard her.

Red then said "I had forgotten that she could not get down. The berth is way to high. I better go get her." so he went to his medbay and saw Blanca standing there. Redalert then said "Good morning Blanca. How did you sleep?" She looked at him and said "I slept well, but could you get me down pleas?" He nodded and put her in his palm. He then started to walk off with her.

Red came into the wreck room and they all said morning as she waved to them. Optimus then came up to them and said "Blanca we have a surprise for you." "Really? What is it?" she asked. Hoist then said "Come we'll show you."

So they all went to her new room and open the door.

She gasped as she said "Is this for me?" they all nodded and she said "Thanks. It's so pretty. I'm sorry you guys had to go through so much trouble."

Sideswipe then said "Don't apologize we wanted to. And if you ever need anything I'm right next door." "Thanks Sides." she replied. "Hey now she's using our nick names. Now she's officially part of the group." said Jetfire. They all laughed at this.

They where now all in the wreck room watching some T.V. Blanca was on Sideswipe's shoulder as they watched a kungfu show. Hotshot and Hiost where on the couch with them as the others did other things.

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Ahh!" screeched Blanca. She grabbed on to Side's helm so as not to fall. He blushed at that.

Hotshot then said "Hey don't worry it's just the minicon alert." She looked up at them, red from embarrassment. They just chuckled and went to the computer room to find that there was a minicon somewhere in Europe.

Optimus then said "Okay men it's time to move out." They all nodded at him, but Blanca then asked "What should I do?" They stared at her and Optimus said "We can't take you. The Decepticons might take the opportunity to get to you. You'll have to stay her. Red alert will stay behind incase the Decepticons attack." She nodded and said "Be safe. Could you put me down Sideswipe." he nodded and did as he was told.

She then went around and gave them all a hugs, even Blurr and said "Come back safe." they all blushed and waved goodbye

Once they where gone Redalert said "We can watch them from the monitor if you like?" she nodded and so they watched.

They saw that the Autobots where in some woods with some mountains far off. They watched for a while and nothing happened. Blanca yawned and Redalert said "You can go off and do something ells if you like. I'll call you if something turns up." she nodded and went to her room.

Once she was there the first thing she did was try out her bed. "Oh it feels so nice." she smiled as she laid on it. She then got up and went to her desk. She opened her back pack and brought out a sketch book and pencils. She then began to draw the Autobots.

After a while she had finished her drawings and was hungry. She went to fix herself up some lunch.

Once she was done with that she heard Redalert say "Blanca come here!" she ran back to the monitor room and she asked "What is it?" Red pointed out the Decepticons and she said "There the ones that attacked me, though I don't remember the black one. Is that Wheeljack?" he nodded at her and then went back to watching the monitor.

No one had found the minicon yet and so the Autobots where forced to battle the Decepticons.

Optimus and Megatron took on each other. She then noticed a really big robot and said "Which one is he?" Red then said "That is Tidlewave." Suddenly the two leaders combined with their partners and began to fight. She gasped at that and asked "Can all off you do that?" he shook his head and said "Only the leaders."

The fight continued.

During the fight, Sideswipe got separated from Hotshot and found himself in the middle of no where in the woods. He saw the battle fire and decided to head that way. Suddenly he saw something glowing in the dirt "A minicon." he said, he dug it up and raced back to his team.

Hotshot and Wheeljack where ducking it out. Wheeljack pinned him and said "Say goodnight Hotshot." "Leave him alone!" they heard and Wheeljack barely missed being hit by laser fire.

He looked up to see Sideswipe and said "I'm going to get you. You little runt." he was going to run towards him but Hotshot grabbed him by the leg and tripped him.

Sideswipe held up the minicon and Optimus said "Let's get out of here men." So they warped out of their. Megatron just yelled "NO!"

They all got back to the base with yips and hollers. Hotshot gave Sideswipe a nooggy and told him "Good job Sides your starting to really get good at this." "Thanks bro." he responded.

"You're back!" they heard and turned to see Blanca coming up to them. She looked at Sideswipe and said "Cool move out there. You really showed them." Sides blushed and said "Uh it was nothing." he scratched his nose. She just smiled. They then sent the minicon on it's way. Blanca gasped at their planet and asked a bit about it, so they told her.

Once they got in the wreck room she said "Oh I just remembered, I made pictures of each of you." She got out her notebook and showed them to the bots. They liked the pictures and Hothsot said "Hey you got my good side." they all laughed at that statement. "Not bad." said Hoist. Blurr then looked at them and said "Could use some work." the others glared at him and she said "Yeah they are a bit bulky."

They all just laughed at that.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" she asked. "Which one?" asked Sides. She thought about it and said "How about 'Batman begins'?" They all nodded at that and began the movie. They all relaxed and Blanca settled herself on Sides shoulder.

After the movie. Blanca went to the kitchen to eat while everyone got their energoen. Blanca then asked "What's that stuff you're all drinking anyways?" Redalert then started to explain that that's what they fuel up on. She nodded and they got into a discussion about digesting systems. It groused some of the bots out so they stopped.

After lunch they all went off to do as they pleased. Blanca went to her room and played on the internet or wrote until bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Blanca awoke in her new room and stretched. She had such a pleasant sleep. The bed was very comfortable and she was well rested. She laid there for a bit but then got up. She took a shower and then got dressed. She put her other cloths to wash.

She went into the wreck room to make some breakfast. The bots told her good morning and she sleepily waved. She made her self some French toast and ate.

Optimus then came into the room and asked "Good morning everyone." They all said their good mornings and went back to eating.

Once Blanca was done she cleaned her dishes. She then went up to Optimus and said "Optimus, I have to go into the woods today and study some species. It's for a project I'm working on for my studies. I really have too." Optimus thought about this and said "Fine, but you have to take one of us with you."

She nodded and asked "Anybody want to come and help?" "Me!" they all held up their hands, accept Blurr, Scavenger, and Optimus. She laughed. She looked around the room and saw Sideswipe trying to make his hand go up the highest. She giggled and said "Okay Sideswipe, me and you can go." "Yeah!" he shouted. He picked her up and ran out of the base. Hotshot yelled out "Take it easy Sides, you don't want to break her!" "Go faster!" they heard Blanca yell in glee, and they chuckled.

Once outside Sides put her down and they began to walk around. Blanca then started to sing "I'm wishing for the one I love. To find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say." Sides smiled as she sang.

She then saw a butterfly and came up close to it. She grabbed her camera from her bag an put it around her neck as she got out a note book and pencil. She took some pictures of the insect and then wrote some things down about it.

Sides smiled as he saw her do this. He thought she was quit pretty. The butterfly then flew away. Blanca got up and then began to sing again as they started walking away. "I'm wishing for the one I love. To find me today. I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say."

Sideswipe then said "That's a pretty song. Where did you hear it." She blushed and said "From the movie Snowwhite. It's very old." Sides then said "I think I saw it once with the kids. Alexis forced the guys to watch it. I think I know the song that goes with yours."

She smiled and said "Really. Lets hear it." "I don't know." he said embarrassed. She looked at him with her large eyes and said "Pleas? For me?" she fluttered her eyes and he sighed and then started to sing.

"One song. I have but one song. One song only for you." He stared at her and smiled. "One heart. Tenderly beating ever entreating. Constant and true." She giggled at his soft tone as he sang. "One love. That has possessed me. One love thrilling me through." He put his hand out for her to sit on, she did so and lifted her. "One song. My heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you." They stared into each others eyes and smiled.

Suddenly they heard birds in the trees and Blanca said "Could you get me up there?" he nodded an held her up to the tree, where she found a nest and began her work.

On the Decipticon moon base, Thrust was at the controls of the monitors of the satellite he had tapped into.

Right now he was looking around the wooded place where the Autobots lived. "I'm so bored. Nothing interesting ever happens here." Then he saw something "Well hello. It's the human from last time, and she's with that Autobot runt. I must inform this to Megatron." So he went and told him.

"What!" yelled Megatron, his optic was fixed now. He started breathing like a mad bull and then said "How could that human of found out about our enemies?" "I do not know sir." answered Thrust. Megatron sat back down on his chair and said as he put a finger to his com and said "Demolisher come here."

The said bot came in and said "You wanted to see me sir." "Yes I did. Thrust has found the girl we tried to capture last time. She's with that young blue Autobot. I'm sending you to retrieve her, we'll meet at the last place we went to after the last time we captured some humans. I don't trust Starscream with the matter. I think being with those Autobots has made him soft."

"Yes sir. I'll get her." he replied and was about to leave when his boss said "Oh and one more thing. Don't be gentle with her, but keep her alive." he held his eye and said "I want to be the one to have the pleasure of crushing her." his laky nodded and left.

Sideswipe and Blanca where still walking around when they heard something. Blanca asked "What was that?" Sideswipe was about to say something when he was shot. "Sideswipe?" she yelled and tried to get to him but he was grabbed by a giant hand.

"Your coming with me." said Demolisher. Blanca yelled "Let me go your squeezing me to tight!" he just smiled cruelly and said "Oh I am?" he then started to squeeze her harder.

She yelled and tried to struggled out. Sideswipe heard her scream and attacked. Demolisher was surprised by this act. He thought he had knocked out the young Autobot.

Sideswipe had bean knocked out, but Blanca's scream woke him and he was mad that someone was hurting her, so he collecting himself and tackled the bigger bot.

Demolisher fell on the floor and opened his hand which release Blanca, who rolled out into the grass.

Sideswipe was about to hit the Decipticon when he heard Blanca whimper.

He quickly knocked out Demolisher and went to the injured girl. Sideswipe asked "What's wrong Blanca?" she whimpered as she laid in the grass "My side hurts." she started to cry.

Sideswipe gently carried her in his hands and ran as fast as he could to the base, but still trying to be gently with the hurt girl.

The Autobots where in the control room when Sideswipe came rushing in and yelled "Blanca's hurt., Demolisher attacked us!" after saying this he started to feel the affects of the shot he got from the enemy and callapsed on the ground, with Blanca still in his hands crying.

They rushed to him and helped them both out.

Sideswipe awoke in the medbay. He ground and Redalert then said "Be glad that we had an energoen mind. You lost a lot of it while you where running."

Sideswipe then remembered "Where's Blanca?" he shot up and looked to the berth next to him to see her. "Is she alright?" he asked. Redalert then said "Nothing but a bruise. It's a good thing you tackle Demolisher when you did or it would of bean a broken rib." Sideswipe would of paled if he could.

He stared at her in concern. She was just sleeping on the makeshift bed. Red then said "You should rest." Sideswipe just leaned his head back and said "I've rested enough. This is my fault." "No it's not." he turned to see Hotshot and the others come in.

Optimus then said "I'm very proud of you Sideswipe. You showed quite a lot of strength and courage doing what you did." he then asked "Did you get Demolisher. And how did you know what happened."

Optimus then said "Demolisher was gone when we got there and Blanca told us what happened while she was being bandaged up." Sides looked at her more closely and saw the bandages around her mid section below where her shirt ended. He frowned at that.

Then something unusual happened. Blurr came up to him and said "You did good kid." They all stared at him in shock. Blurr then said as he stared at Blanca "I want to apologize to everyone for my behavior. She really wasn't a spy, she was just a girl trying to survive." They heard Blanca moan and stared as she said while opining her eyes "It's okay Blurr. I forgive you." Everyone was shocked, but Blurr just smiled at her, and Sideswipe smiled at the both of them.

Not long after, Red brought them their lunch. Red was not happy that the only thing soft he could find was ice-cream. He didn't want to stress Blanca's stomach, even though she had no internal injuries. Sideswipe got energoen.

Blanca was given her ice-cream on a try as she laid down and ate. Sideswipe did the same. Red then said "You two will have to stay in bed for the rest of the day." Blanca then said "That's okay I have my back pack with me. I also have my laptop in it." Red nodded at her and left.

After they ate Blanca brought a book out and began to read. Sideswipe looked at her and asked "What are you reading?" she looked at him and said "A story about a princess and a night. Wanna hear?" He nodded and so she began to read her book out loud.

After a whiled Blanca stopped reading because her throat hurt from so much talking. Sideswipe called Redalert to the medbay with a glass of water and she drank it up. After that Red said "No more reading out loud. I don't want her to tire herself. I'll be back with your dinner later." they nodded and he left.

"Now what do we do?" asked Sides. Blanca thought for a bit and then brought out her laptop and said "Wanna listen to some music." He nodded and that's what they did for a while.

Later Redalet came in with their dinner and they ate. Once done they started to talk about the animals they saw today and what else they could find out in the woods.

Demolisher came back empty handed and Megatron was not happy. But was happy that he had hurt the girl quit bad. He thought that maybe she didn't survive his minion's hard grip and was happy for the day.

Back in the Autobot medbay, the two patience got a visitor. It was Blurr. They both waved at him and Blanca asked "What are you doing here?" Blurr sat down and said "Just came to check on you two." They then started to talk about how the two bots met for a while until Red had kicked him out. He didn't want to tire out his patience.

Blanca was getting tired. So she took out her Bible and began to read. Sideswipe asked her to read it to him and so she did.

Once she had finished reading it she told him about God, then she put her hands together and prayed. Sideswipe did the same and they prayed for the ones they loved.

Then they both went off to sleep. Sideswipe saw that she was having trouble getting to sleep because of the wound and so then he started to sing.

"One song. I have but one song. One song only for you." Blanca started settling down. "One heart. Tenderly beating ever entreating. Constant and true." she started getting sleepy. "One love. That has possessed me. One love thrilling me through." her eyes where closing. "One song. My heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you." she had fallen asleep. He smiled and did the same after turning off the lights. They both had wonderful dreams of being with each other that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The two patience woke up the next day better. Redalert released them from the medbay and went off to breakfast.

Not long after their breakfast, Redalet took off Blanca's bandages. There was just a small bruise to her side but that was it.

Suddenly the alarm when off and they all ran to the main computer. Redalert then said "The minicon is in a populated location in a place called Nevada. It's in a city so we will have to be careful."

Optimus nodded and said "Jetfire, Scavenger. You two will have to stay behind. You're vehicle modes are to suspicious to be good for hiding." Jetfire mound while crossing his arms but still said "Yes sir." and Scavenger nodded.

Sideswipe looked at Blanca, they gave each other a hug goodbye and she did the same for the others. Strangely this time Blurr hugged back. Everyone just smiled at that.

Sideswipe saw how upset Jetfire was and said while pointing at Blanca "Take care of here okay?" the ship perked up and said "You got it. We're going to have tons of fun." Redalert then said "Don't over do it. She's still recovering." Scavenger then said "I'll make sure he doesn't get carried away."

So they waved goodbye as the others left.

Jetfire looked down at Blanca and said "So you want a ride." Blanca thought about it and said "Only if you fly low." he nodded and they all went outside.

Jefire transformed and Blanca got in the pilots seat. Jetfire then got an idea and said "You wanna learn how to fly?" she nodded an so he began to instruct her on how to start up a ship. Then he lifted off the ground, but only a couple of meters. She squeaked at this. Jetfire then comforted "Hey I won't let you fall, okay?" she nodded and then he began again to instruct her.

So off they went. Blanca had calmed down a bit, but refused to go up any higher then where they where. Scavenger smiled and then leaned against a rock as he sat and began to sleep.

While Jetfire and Blanca where still in their flying lessons, she asked him "Once where done can we look for some dessert animals." "I'll keep my sensors open." he replied and she said "Thanks." so they drove for a while.

Back on the moon base.

Thrust was on the monitor again as some of the Decepticons where out in some city looking for a minicon.

Suddenly he went and looked at the Autobots dessert side of their base and said "What is he doing flying so low?" suddenly he landed and out came Blanca.

Thrust gasped and said "The girl? She's alive, but how?" he saw Jetfire transformed. Thrust then said "I must tell Megatron. Oh he won't be happy about this."

Once he told him "WHAT! How could she off survived?" Thrust then said unsure "Um the medic?" He calmed down and said "Oh well. Another chance to capture her. Cyclones get in here." he called the crazy mech through his com and then said "At least he's bean able to capture humans before, even though his plan failed."

"Yeah?" he said the copter as he came in after warping our of the city. Megatron then handed him a metallic necklace choker and said "Use the shocking force field and put the choker around her. It will nock her out by reducing the oxygen levels. Tell me when you catch her and we'll meat at the rendezvous point" "Alright time for some fun ahahah!" he cackled.

Blanca was looking at a lizard and taking pictures of it while also writing about it. Jetfire then said "This is boring. Why don't you take some pictures of me?" he pointed both thumbs at himself.

She rolled her eyes and said "Because then I would have proof that giant alien robots exist and if someone found them, then aria 51 would try to dissect you." "Oh? I didn't think of that?" he replied while scratching his nose. She giggled at him.

"HAHAHAH!" after they heard that cackle, they looked up to see Cyclones in alt form. "Oh no!" she yelled. Jetfire went to attack him but the orange copter just moved out of the way and aimed at Blanca.

She yelled as a metal choker rapped around her neck and she was surrounded by a pink electric force field. She flouted in it and was shocked with electricity once as the neck piece tightened around her neck and she hung limp.

Jetfire yelled "No!"

Cyclones cackled, transformed and grabbed the orb. He then said "Bye bye Autofool! AHAAHAaaaaagh!" he was cut short.

Scavenger was holding Cyclones by the throat and said "Give me the girl." his voice was low and deadly.

The con cowered and gave it to him, knowing better then to mess with this old bot. Cyclones thought he was crazier then even him.

Once he handed it over, Scavenger let him go and said "." he warped out of there in no time as he rubbed his neck.

Jetfire landed and said "Oh no Blanca! Sideswipe told me to look after her." he looked down in shame but Scavenger just held the orb in one hand, put his finger to it and a small electric shock made the pink force field disappear, making the girl land in his hand.

Jetfire then said in confusion "Hu? How did you do that?" Scavenger put his finger to the choker and said "I didn't stay with the Decepticons and not learn a thing or two." he shocked the choker and it unlatched off of Blanca's throat. She coughed and then gasped. She then said "Thank God. I'm alive."

Jetfire sighed and Scavenger smiled at her. They then went back inside.

They where now in the medbay looking over her vitals. Blanca laid with her hands crossed and said "I'm fine. It only knocked me out for a bit." Scavenger was at the screen checking her vitals.

"What happened?" they turned to see Sideswipe and the others at the door of the medbay. Sideswipe ran to scoop up the girl and Red went to the screen to check on her vitals. Scavenger and Jetfire then started to tell them what happened.

Optimus was uneasy. Megatron had never bean this determined. Though the girl did humiliated him in front of his troops. That made her a priority in his book, and a priority to him.

He then said "For on now Blanca does not leave the base without one of us. I would say she couldn't leave at all, but we can't treat her like a prisoner."

Redalert then said "I think I have a solution?" they all turned to him and said "I could make her a bracelet that can block projectiles and a force field for when they try to squeeze her. So she won't be harmed as easily."

Scavenger then said "That means they'll trey more complicated ways to get to her, so we'll all have to be on high alert." they all nodded at this.

Blanca then asked "Can you make it red like my necklace." they chuckled at that but Blurr then said "At least the Decipticons will have a hard time figuring out why they can't hurt her." They thought about that and nodded. So it was decided and Red got right to work on it.

Back on the moon base "How dare you return without her!" "AH!" yelled Cyclones as he missed being hit by one of Megatrons lasers. He then explained what happened. Megatron calmed down and said "At least we might of gotten rid of her by now." "What about Scavengers knowledge of our technology?" asked Thrust. "ARG!" growled Megatron and the two lakies ran for their lives.

The bots and Blanca where having lunch now. They talked about how the mission went and how they where confused when Cyclones stopped firing at them.

"Least we know now where he went." said Blurr. They all nodded at that.

Once they finished lunch Blanca asked "So what do you guys want to do know?" Sideswipe then said "Would you read some more of that story?" "What story?" asked the others.

Sides then said "The one she read when we where in the med bay." Blanca said "Okay." she got out her book and began to read as the others relaxed as they listened.

After a while she stopped because it was hurting her throat to talk so much and got a glass of water.

Scavenger was asleep on the couch while the others started getting out of the wreck room silently so not to wake him. Sideswipe picked Blanca up and they went to his room.

Blanca looked around his room and said "Nice place." "Thanks." he replied. There were a couple of souvenirs and poster up, along with a shelf full of data pads.

They went to his computer and he said "Wanna play videogames?" She nodded at that and asked "What kind?" "Lets see?" he said. They looked through a couple of the games and settle on one of those leggo types.

They played for a while until her cell rang. She answered it and said "Hello. Hi mom how are you? I'm fine, some nut job attacked me and some friends today but where fine. Oh don't get worked up. The guys are real nice. Of course I've bean working on my project. What am I doing now? I'm playing a videogame with a friend. No it's not that valiant, it's one of those leggo types. You want to talk to one of them. Okay just wait a bit."

She looked at Sideswipe and said "Can we go see Optimus, he should be the one to talk to my mom." Sideswipe nodded and picked her up. She talked with her mom as they went to Optimus's office.

Once they where there they explained and he made a connection with his com from her phone.

Optimus then said "Hello mam. No she's bean a good house guest. Don't worry we have a medic who lives with us and he's bean making sure that she's healthy. Yes there where some incidents but she's fine. Yes we made her a room. She seems to like it. No non of my men would dare make her do anything she didn't want to. If they did they would deal with me personally. Yes we do know who destroyed her car. My name. You may call me Orion. Okay thank you mam goodbye." he handed her back her phone.

She then said "Yeah. Okay. Fine. Love you to God bless you." she hung up and said "How'd it go with her?" "Fine. She cares about you." he said. "I know." she smiled back.

Sides then took her to the training room and they found Hotshot and Scavenger there. They waved hello and he put Blanca on the rail.

He then went into the middle with the other two and Scavenger started training them. Blanca watched for a while but then went and started reading her book.

Once training was done they went to get some dinner. After dinner they watched some T.V but got bored after a while.

"I think I better do some exercise." she said. Sideswipe put her down and then made some room for her. The other stared at her as they did their things.

She then asked "You guys have any music?" they nodded no and she said "Oh well. I can just use my laptop."

Sideswipe then said "Why don't you sing something?" "Oh you don't want to hear me sing." she replied. "I've heard you sing already and you where fine." he told her.

The others then cheered "Sing, sing!" "Alright, alright don't get all worked up. I'll do it, but if you can't stand it then tell me." she said.

She cleared her throat and then started to sing.

"Some day my prince will come. Some day we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know. Someday when spring is here. We'll find our love anew. And birds will sing. And wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true." she then took a little bow and they clapped.

"Now I have to do my exercise." she said and got out her laptop. It was put on the floor and she began to dance to her music. The bots liked it and so moved their heads to the rhythm.

Once that was done she went to her room and showered and got dress for bed. Everyone had already said goodnight and she did her routine of reading and prayer. Then it was off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Blanca awoke in her room and got dressed. She then went to get her breakfast like the other days.

In the wreck room she ate with all the others as usual. This time no alarm sounded and so they had the morning to relax.

Sideswipe put her on his shoulder and sat on the couch. They began to watch some cartoons. Some of them where superhero cartoons and other things where about animals.

They got bored with that and Blanca said "I need to go do something, be right back." so she went to her room. She got on her computer and sent some of her work to her school of what she researched and stuff. She then went back to the wreck room.

Sideswipe saw her and picked her up and put her on his shoulder once more. Hotshot shook his head and said "You know Sides she's not a parrot." Blanca smiled an then said as she flapped her arms "Pretty bird, Pretty bird. Ahahaha!" Sides started to laugh with her and so did Hotshot.

They then went to the training room. Sides sat her on the rail again, but Scavenger said "Not this time. I need you to focus. And some of this stuff is a bit more dangerous. She might get hurt." Sides looked down disappointed. They both said "Aw." Scavenger shook his head and then called Optimus telling him the situation.

Optimus got the message and decided on who should be in charge of taking care of Blanca today. He then sent him off.

They waited until they heard someone coming by. When they saw Blurr he said "Optimus said I'm on guard duty today." Sideswipe then said "It's not really guard duty. I hang out with her because I want to. But I know I can count on you to take care of her." Blanca smiled at the first part of that. Hotshot rolled his optics at the last part.

Blurr just went up to her and carried her out of the room. They got to the wreck room and Blanca said "I want to check something." Blurr nodded an set her down.

She went to the fridge and said "Uh oh. We need to go to town and get some more food. We're running low." Blurr sighed and then told Optimus where they where going. He said "Probably the best place to be. There are too many humans there and Megatron wont risk being revealed." Blurr said "Yes sir." and hung up.

They tried making their way to the door but Redalert got in their way and said "I finished your bracelet. It should protect you from any missile like objects the Decipticons throw at you."

"Thanks Redalert." she said and put it on. It was a simple band in the same red wine color as some of her other accessories. She smiled an said "It' goes with my outfit." Red smile and went off.

Once outside, Blurr transformed and let her in. She got in the drivers seat and off they went.

Blanca went into the supermarket and got what she needed, along with some snacks and sweets. It didn't take her long. She knew what she wanted.

On her why out she found some posters, talking about a summer custom party. She thought it would be fun and took a poster, it was free to the public.

She looked around for where Blurr had parked, but was having trouble finding him.

Suddenly a shifty eyed guy came up to her and said "Hey there sweet thing." She looked at him funny and just went into the parking lot to find Blurr. "Hey don't be like that come back." said the guy as he fallowed her.

She started to run farther into the parking lot but still couldn't find Blurr. The guy then grabbed her by the arm and said "Hey didn't you listen to me. Now your coming with me." "NO!" she yelled and kicked his leg. "OW!" he yelled and hopped on one foot while holding his knee.

He glared at her and said "You'll pay for that." Suddenly Blurr came up and roared his engines. The guys freaked out and said "Sorry dud I didn't know she had a boyfriend." he ran off.

She got into Blurr and said "What a creep." "A punk is what he is." Blurr replied. She nodded and they went off.

She then asked "Where were you?" Blurr then answered with "In the back of the store, thought I heard something." she nodded and they went off to the base.

Once at the base she put everything away.

Suddenly a minocom alarm started. Blurr carried her to the control room and found everyone there already. This time the minicon was in a dessert in Africa.

Optimus then said "Me, Redalert, and Hotshot are experienced in the dessert. One of you men must stay back to look after Blanca."

Blurr raised his hand up before Sideswipe could and said "I'll look after her today." Optimus nodded and said "Thank you Blurr." Blanca looked at him and said "Why Blurr you do care." the others chuckled at that and Blurr just playfully glared at her as she giggled.

So the team left and the two where left alone. Blanca then said "I need to pack some food. I really need to go back to the woods today." Blurr then said "I'm not sure, every time you go out something happens."

She sighed and said "I know, but I have to do my projects." Blurr understood, he had to do dangerous assignments in his life as well and he did them. But she wasn't trained for this type of danger. He then nodded and said "I'll watch your back." she smile and then packed her lunch.

They then left the base and Blurr said "Only for a while." Blanca responded back with "Only if I find what I need." he nodded and agreed. So they went off.

As they walked, Blanca was able to find some squirrels. So she did the usual. Pictures and notes. She was able to get pretty close to them, and Blurr was impressed by they way she stocked the animals.

They then saw some badgers. She crouched to the ground and was careful no to make noise. It reminded him of a sniper trying to get close to their enemies or those cat things he had seen before.

She was careful and then took the pictures, but they noticed her. She backed away slowly. Blurr didn't want her to get hurt so he grabbed her before the badger could get closer.

She looked at him and said "Thanks. But I need to learn how to get out of situations like that on my own. It come with the work." Blurr nodded, understanding having to learn how to get out of situations yourself.

In the dessert.

The Autobots and Decipticons had made their own forts from the duns in the sand to protect them from incoming fire.

As they battled, Thrust noticed something. He said "Megatron, I find it strange that the Autobots sniper is not hear." Megartong turned to him and said "Yes it is strainge, with him around we may have had more trouble. But then where is he, and why isn't he hear? Use the satellite to locate him."

Thrust did as he was told and was shocked at what he saw. Blanca and Blurr where having their lunch in the woods as they traveled home. He looked up at him and said "Do not be cross with me sir, but he is with the human female. It seams she did survive, hehe." Megatron glared murder at him and said "I will deal with you and Cyclones later." the copter heard that and shivered at what his punishment would be.

He then turned his glare to Tidelwave and said "Tidelwave. I have a job for you." the giant turned to him and said "Yes Megatron." the said bot then said as he pulled out a metal cord and with a metal ring at the end "Bring me the girl."

And so he transformed, ranting Tidelwave until he warped out.

Blanca had finished her lunch and was enjoying the sun as she rode on Blurr's shoulders to the base. They had stared talking about hunting and how they used their own stratigies.

Suddenly she saw something appear and yelled "Watch out!" Blurr looked up and saw Tidelwave. He started to fire and Blurr began to duck from the lasers. Blanca's bracelet surrounded her with a force field so she wasn't shot.

Blurr hid under sum trees. Then he put her down and said "Stay here." she nodded and hid in the bushes. Blurr came out and started shooting at the giant, but no affect was seen, he just kept shooting. Blurr then called in for back up.

During this shooting, Blanca noticed some badgers where running around scared. She couldn't just stand by and let them get hurt. She ran out of her hiding spot to go and help them.

Blurr saw her run to them and said "Blanca no!" but it was to late. Tidelwave saw her and unleashed the metal rod. It flew to her and the ring opened up and rapped around her waist. It was tight, very tight.

She screamed and tried to take it off but she had trouble breathing in it. Tidelwave started bringing her up and used her like a yo-yo. Blanca didn't liked this. She was up way to high.

Blurr couldn't take it anymore and shot the mettle rode. Blanca fell, screaming, but before she hit the ground- "Hang on Blanca!" Sideswipe ran out of the forest and caught her.

When he opened his hands he saw her laying there coughing. She managed to say "Brake the ring." Sides saw it and broke it. She then let in a big gasp and breathed properly.

Tidelwave was about to attack again but was suddenly rained on by lasers as the other Autobots came and fired at him. Tidelwave retreated empty handed.

They all cheered and came to check on Blanca. Sides brought her over. They where glad to see that she was okay, but Blurr started yelling at her "What where you thinking! I told you to wait in the bush. He almost had you."

She glared at him and said "So I was just spouse to let him kill the badgers!" Blurr was surprised. No one really talked back to him, accept for Hotshot.

He thought about it and said "No. It is your job. I can't stop you from doing it, like you can't stop me from doing mine." She looked at him and said "Thanks, and I'm sorry." he just nodded and they went back to the base.

Back on the moon base.

"You too Tidelwave. I thought I could depend on you but you are just like the rest of them. No matter. I will find a way."

He then glared at Thrust and Cyclones "As for you two." "Run." they said and so they did, as Megatron chased after them.

Back on earth.

The Autobots started telling them how the battle went as they Sent the minocon back to Cybertron.

The others began to have lunch and they all began to talk.

Blanca went to the TV and found a special on leopards. Blurr noticed and went and sat next to her. The others smiled at this, eve Sides, he was glad that the bot that had helped him to change was getting along with his friend.

Sides went to join them after a while and sat Blanca on his shoulder. She got comfortable.

Red then said "Could I see your bracelet?" she gave it to him and he went to work on it.

Once the special was done she said "Oh I forgot, there's suppose to be a comet tonight. You guys want to see it." They all nodded and so it was settle that tonight they would see the commit pass by.

Sideswipe and Blanca began to talk about leopards and how cool they where, Blanca was also drawing some.

Sideswipe then said "Their very smart." Blanca nodded and said "And very pretty. I like their eyes and their mysterious personalities." Sides then said "Would you turn into a leopard if you could." she replied with "Only if I could become human again. I am one for a reason." she smiled, and he smiled back.

Hoist then said "Hey let's get outside to see the comet." So they all, including Redalet who gave Blanca back her bracelet, stood on the dessert ledge and saw the sunset. Blanca was on Sideswipes shoulder as usual.

They just enjoyed the sunset as and the stars the appeared as it set. Suddenly the commit started passing bay. They stared at it and thought how pretty it was. Blanca had never see one before and thought it was so cool "Wow." she said.

She then leaned into Sideswipes face. He blushed at her touch. He really liked Blanca, but he knew it couldn't be more. So he was happy that they where friends. But he wondered if he could ever find another like her?

He then starte to think of that song he sang to her.

_**One Song, I have but one song. One song. Only for you.**_

He wouldn't know. There weren't that many femme's on Cybertron, and they mostly went for more experienced bots.

_**One heart, Tenderly beating. Ever entreating, constant and true.**_

But he didn't think he would feel like this with any of them. His spark fluttered and it soared when with her.

_**One love, that has possessed me. One love. Thrilling me through.**_

He loved the way she laughed and her interests. And he loved the eyes of wonder she was having right now as she viewed this beautiful sight.

_**One song. My heart keeps singing. Of one love. Only for you.**_

He wanted to protect her and be there for her. He may not find a femme like her at all, she was too much a one of a kind. So he would be happy just being her friend.

After the comet they all went back in and had dinner. Then later they went to bed.

Blanca was sleeping peacefully, unknown to her that her bracelet was glowing a very faint blue.

**I won't say what the faint blue is about but I do want to ask you guys which of the character do you think I used to portray the characters from snow white.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blanca awoke yet again in her room. She did the usual as all the other mornings. No minicon alarm was sent off that morning so they relaxed.

Blanca then asked them something "Do you guys have girls, or are all of you boys." At first they laughed but decided to tell her by her confused face.

Optimus was the one to answer "There are females on our planet, but they're rare." "How rare?" she asked, he replied with "Very rare. Not all of use can have a spark mate." she looked confused and he explained.

She nodded and he continued "The females usually go for the most experience and sometimes fights do break out, but we try to be civilized when dealing with it. In the end the femme chooses, that's what we call the females."

Blanca then asked "Do any of you have spark mates or girl friends?" Optimus replied with "I do have a spark mate. Her name is Elita-1. She leads the femmes in a unit to help with the battles. Thought there are femmes in the Decipticons ranks." "Weird." she said. She then asked "What about the rest of you?"

Jetfire said "I got a couple of femmes that like me." Blanca then asked "Are you afraid of commitment?" every one laughed at that, though Jeftire was embarrassed. Jetfire then said "I guess you could say that. Though rank does matter." she nodded.

She then looked at Sideswipe and asked "Do you have a girlfriend." Sideswipe then said "No. I'm very low ranked and there aren't that many femme's my age." She smiled at him and said "Maybe after being here you'll find one." All Sideswipe could think was 'But the only one I want is you.'

Suddenly the alarm went off. They went to the control room. It was found that there destination was the south pole.

"Man I really don't like ice. It always slows me down." said Hotshot. Optimus then said "Then you can stay here with Blanca. It would be good for you two to get to know each other better." Hotshot then said "Alright that's sounds good to me."

Optimus then said "Any one ells want to stay? Red alert is experienced in the snow and we'll need help with snow tires if need be." Hoist raised his hand up and said "I haven't had time to hang out with my little buddy in a while and I should get to know our guest better." So it was decided.

The team left and Blanca was going to spend this time with Hotshot and Hoist.

Blanca then said "I have to go to town." Hotshot looked at her and asked "What for?" She brought out a poster and said "there's going to be a summer custom party and I need to get the materials for my outfit." Hotshot nodded and transformed. Only he and Blanca went because Hoist would be to noticeable.

So off to town they went and she was also able to get a sewing machine. Then they returned.

As soon as they returned she went to her room and got to work. They shrugged and went to work on the ship. They would use the spacebridge to return home, but they didn't have enough for so many bots to pass through.

After some time passed Blanca came out and found the two bots in the wreck room, watching T.V. She joined them and relaxed after working so long on her custom. They where watching an action movie. She also had some lunch.

After the movie they where bored and Hoist said "Hey lets go into the dessert and play some catch." Hotshot replied with "Your on." They almost ran out, but remembered Blanca.

She just waved at them as she sat. Hotshot picked her up and they went outside.

Once out they set her on a rock. She watched them play as she did the first time. Then when she got bored she started to read.

In the south pole the search was getting boring for the Decipticons. Megatron then said "Thrust. Look through that satellite and try to see if the girl is out?"

He did so and said "She's out in the dessert with two Autobots." Megatron grumbled and said as he glared at Starscream "I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. Get that girl or it will be your head."

Starscream glared but just flew up and warped.

As the two where playing they heard something above them. Hothsot said "Oh no it's Starscream!" he turned to Blanca , who was to far away form him and asleep on a the rock.

He and Hoist had bean having such a good time they had forgotten about her. But Hiost was near and before Starscream got her, he grabbed her, waking her up. "AAAHHH! What's going on?" she asked.

Hoist put her in his launching hand and said "Hang on." he threw her as she screamed while flying through the air. He then went and started firing at Starscream to distract him.

Blanca was not happy sailing through the air like that and said "I am so telling on you Hoist!"

Hotshot saw her coming and jumped up and grabbed her. Once he settled down on the earth he said "Gotcha." He opened his palm and saw that she was dizzy as she held her head and her head went in circles.

Starscream had escaped Hoist and went for Hoshtot. He didn't know what to do so he fallowed his friend's example and prepared to throw her. "No don't!" she yelled, but he threw her like a baseball.

She flew though the air screaming once more. Hoist was about to catch her, when Starscream transformed and caught her in mid air.

The two gasped, but where surprised when Starscream just glared at them and said "Are you two out of your minds? You could of killed her!" They where surprised. It seamed Starscream did have a soft spot for humans.

Starscream opened his hands and gently asked her "Are you okay." She opened her moth, but the only thing that came out was her stomach contents. "Ahg!" he said in disgust. The other two winced at that.

Starscream was glaring at her but she said "Sorry." as she held her stomach. She looked sad.

Starscream couldn't bare it. He sighed and landed on the ground.

The two prepared to fight but the seeker only put out his hand with Blanca in it and said "Here. Though I'm starting to doubt recommending you Autobots to the girl."

Hothsot received her carefully. Then Starscream warped out.

Back on the moon base. Megatron and the other Decipticons waited for Starscream call. Instead he came in, empty handed.

Megatron was about to yell at him, until he saw something on his cockpit. He asked "What is that." Startscream glared as they all stared at him in shock and he said "I am never doing this again." so he left.

Megatron turned to Thrust and asked "What was on him?" Thrust then said "I'm not sure. But by the looks of it, it looked organic." They all stood silent. Megatron was unsure to be happy or disgusted.

Back at the Autobot base. When they showed Blanca and explained what happened. Sideswipe took her away from Hotshot and cradled her as she mound about her stomach. Red then began to scold them about making her sick.

Optimus later gave them a lecture as Red took Blanca to the medbay and to find something to sooth her stomach. She started feeling like she was living in this room.

Red scanned her and said "You're fine. Your stomach just got mistreated. But with the medicine I gave you and some soup for dinner you'll feel much better." She nodded at him.

Blurr came in and said "I heard what Starscream did. I guess he really does have a soft spot for humans. Though he was right to be upset the way those two treated you." Blanca just said "As long as they never do it again."

She then looked at Sideswipe and said "Could I go to my room to relax." He looked to Redalert and he nodded. But then said "Wait. I modified your bracelet." She put it on and Sides took her to her room.

Sides settled her in her bed and she took out her laptop to do something while she was stuck in bed. Sides went to her door to leave but said "I'll come back later with some soup." She nodded and went back to relaxing.

The bots had their lunch and Hotshot and Hoist both got extra chores to do. They relaxed for a while or worked. Sideswipe went to check on Blanca once in a while.

Once it was dinner time he came in and gave her soup. She thanked him and ate. Sides sat crossed legged next to her and watched her.

After a while Hotshot and Hoist came in. Sideswipe crossed his arms. Hotshot felt like someone had delt him a blow. Sides was never angry with him.

Hoist then said bashfully "We're sorry for what we did." Hotshot nodded and said "We just saw Starscream and didn't know what to do." Sides put his arms down and smiled, that made Hotshot smiled. Sides could never be angry for long.

Blanca looked at them and said "It's fine. Just pleas don't do it again. EVER." They nodded and then they all began to talk about how their day went.

Sides told them that they had secured another minicon and sent it to Cybertron. There wasn't much of a battle because they found it first.

Redalert then came in and told them to leave so she could sleep. They did as they where told. Hotshot and Hoist went out. Sides was about to fallow them, but stopped.

He turned to Blanca. She looked up and him and asked "What?" he came up to her, put her in his hand, and hugged her softly. She hugged back.

They all stared confused but with smiles on their faces. Sideswipe put her back down and they waved goodbye to each other.

Later she was asleep.

Reviews pleas.


	7. Chapter 7

Sideswipe had awoken and went directly to Optimus office. He told him to come in. He was surprise to see Sideswipe and asked "Yes? Do you need something Sideswipe?" Sideswipe then said "If a mincon alert accurse today, may I stay behind to look after Blanca?"

Optimus looked at him for a while. Sideswipe had become the most attached to Blanca and had even landed himself in the medbay for her.

Optimus didn't know what was happening with his young soldier, but he said "I see no harm in it. You may stay." Sides smiled and said "Thank you." he saluted and left.

Sideswipe went into the wreck room to find Blanca eating. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He then said "I volunteered to stay behind today if a minicon alarm happens." Blanca swallowed her food and said "Thanks. It would be nice to spend time together. But right now I have to go work on my costume." he nodded and she waved goodbye as she went to work on her outfit.

Later, after sometime. Blanca came out and said to Sides "I have to find some more animals. Do you know where there's a lake?" he smile and said "Yeah. Hotshot showed it to me. Let's take him with us. Optimus wouldn't let us go out by ourselves anyway." Blanca nodded and they found him training. They asked him and he informed Optimus.

Blanca rode in Sideswipe and they followed Hothsot. On their way Sideswipe asked Blanca about the costume party. She told him about it and said "I hope I can find someone to dance with. It will be so much fun." Sideswipe thought 'I would love to dance with you.'

Once they made it to the lake Blanca started to sing a bit as they made their way to the lake.

"Hi ho! Hi ho! It's off to work we go.(whistles)." Hotshot then asked "What kind of song is that?" She then said "It's just a silly tune I heard in a movie." Sideswipe then said "I've heard it before. Form the movie Alixes made the boys watch." Hotshot laughed and said "That was pretty entertaining." She then said "Come on guys, sing along."

"Hi Ho hi ho. It's off to work we go.(whistle.)" They both shrugged and started to sing along. "Hi ho, Hi ho. It's off to work we go.(whistle) Hi ho, hi ho.(whistle.) Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho."

Once they got to the lake they saw ducks. "Cool." said Blanca and started to work.

Back on the moon base. Starscream had kept himself in his room as he was trying to get rid of the human stomach contents. The other Decipticons still thought that it could of bean the human and so they stayed clear of him when he refused to come out.

Megatron then said "Thrust. I need you to go and find out if that human is still alive. I can't trust Starscream. No matter how convincing his display looks."

Thrust did as he was told and was shocked at what he saw. The then told Megatron and he yelled "WHAT? That's it. I am never trusting Starscream with a human assignment again. Wheeljack."

He came into the room and said "Yes sir?" "How would you like to do something for me while and have a chance at Hotshot?" Wheeljack was upset that Hotshot wasn't in the last battle. He still wanted to get in a fight and said "Sounds good to me."

Megatron then said "I need you to be sneaky with this. Thrust show him where they are." He did so and they where a bit shocked at what they where doing. Singing some strange tune.

Wheeljack then said "I'll do it just to get them to stop it." Megatron then said "It is quit annoying. But back to the matter at hand. The human seems to be attracted to the earth creatures. Right now she's looking at these." he pointed to the duck.

He then said "Use your holographic trickery to get her to com to you. Then when she's near." he took something out, like a spray bottle and said "Spray her with this." Wheeljack nodded and left.

Blanca and the bots where just sitting by the lake now. Hotshot and Sideswipe talked as Blanca took pictures and notes.

She then noticed a strange looking duck. It was black, with gold markings. Blanca got up and tried to get near it.

Sideswipe then said "I'll come with you." She replied with "No don't. You might scare it off." So she got closer to the lake.

Once she got to the duck, she was about to take a picture, but the duck opened it's beak and something sprayed her in the face.

She waved it off and said "Ew." she then started to feel drowsy. The bots noticed this and tried to get to her, but she fell in the water.

They ran faster, only for Wheeljack to come out of the water holding Blanca in his hand as he laughed.

"Wheeljack?" Hotshot yelled in surprise. Sideswipe glared at the bot holding Blanca. She was unconscious and hanging limp.

Wheeljack then said "Nice to see you again Hotshot. But I really must be going." He was about to warp, but was suddenly punched in the face.

Wheeljack looked up, expecting Hotshot to be his attacker, but instead he saw Sideswipe. Hotshot was just as shocked as Wheeljack.

Sideswipe then knocked Wheeljack unconscious and took Blanca from his hand. He cradled her and said "Pleas wake up?" he could feel her breathing and said "We got to get her back to the base." Hotshot nodded. Still slack jawed from what he saw.

Sideswipe transformed and left in a rush. Hotshot fallowed him.

Once they reached the base, Sideswipe went strait to the bed bay and told Redalert what happened. He grabbed Blanca and checked her.

He then noticed her wet face and checked the contents. He then wiped and cleaned it off of her face. She then started to open her eyes and asked "What happened?" Redalert then said "It seems that Wheeljack used some kind of nock out liquid on you. But as I took it off you woke up."

Hotshot then cam in and explained what happened. She was shocked and said "Thank God I'm fine." She then looked at Sideswipe and said "Thanks for helping me." he nodded and so picked her up.

He took her to her room where she could get changed. Once she was done they went to get lunch.

During this Hothsot was telling every one what happened. They where all having a hard time believing this, especially Blurr. But Optimust then said "He has grown quit attached to her. This is good. He is starting to show some maturity." They all nodded at this.

They all came into the wreck room to find the two watching T.V They all just got heir lunch, but as they finished a minicon alert started. Hotshot stayed back with Sides and Blanca as the other went to the mountains.

Back at the moon base. "Arg! Not again. The only thing good that came out of this is that the girl will be unconscious for a while. But I cannot believe you let yourself be beaten by that Autobot runt."

Wheeljack then said "He will pay. I'll make sure of it." Megatron then said "Just leave." and so he did.

He tried to think of another way to get the girl. Then a minicon alarm went off. And he got an idea. And said "Oh wheel jack. I have another task for you."

Things where quite at the base. The sensors didn't even pick up on the intruder that was in the base.

While in the wreck room, Blanca said "I have to go turn something in. I'll be right back." She left the wreck room, unknown to her that there was danger.

She went to her room and got to work.

Wheeljack came to the hall with all the rooms. He passed by them and looked at the names. Suddenly someone came out of a room. It was the girl. She saw him and screamed.

Wheeljack held his sensors.

Hotshot and Sideswipe heard her and ran to help.

Wheeljack uncovered his sensors, growled and ran after her. Blanca then threw something at him, it was a baseball. It hit him in the chest. "ARG!" he yelled and ran after the fleeting girl. "I'm going to get you for that!"

But as he turned a corner, he found her hiding behind Sideswipes foot. He looked up at the two bots and saw them hit their firsts in their hands.

He gulped and the two tackled him, Sideswipe giving him the hardest blows. Blanca fallowed them cheering them on. Wheeljack had had enough and warped out.

Back on the moon base, well, lets just say Wheeljack had to run for a while.

Back with the Autobtos, the team had returned.

Sideswipe and Hothsot told them what happened. Optimus then said "Redalert. Could you work on security." He nodded and left.

Once they where all at dinner Blanca said "Hey guys, there's going to be a costume party in another day." Optmus thought of this and said "I'm not sure. With the Decipticons around it will be dangerous." She then said "But there will be too many humans around." Optimus then said "I'm not sure."

Red then added "I could make a bracelet that could turn one us human." Sideswipe perked at that and said "Can I do it?" Optimus looked at him and said "Off course. You've earned it by being very protective of Blanca." Sides and Blanca cheered.

Blanca then gasped and said "I better make you a costume." So she went to her room to do just that. They all laughed at that.

Once she was finished with it she went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Blanca awoke again in her room and went to eat breakfast as always. All the members of the team chatted and fueled up.

The Autobots where having a hard time imagining life without their new friend, and Blanca was starting to feel the same, though she did miss her family. They had gone through so much and where all friends now.

They had a quit day really. Blanca stayed inside and worked on the costumes, while Redalert worked on the bracelet.

She saw Hotshot and Sideswipe train with Scavenger, who she had a conversation with about certain martial arts tactics.

Later she drew and read with the others.

She had lunch with them.

After that she talked with her parents about how things where going.

She then decided to dance and some of the bots decided to join her.

They later watched T.V and then ate dinner.

Suddenly a minicon alert came up. They went to the computer to find a minicon in the savannahs of Africa. Blanca squealed and said "Can I come! I've always wanted to see the savannah." Optimus was about to say no, but Redalert said "The security still isn't completely upgraded, so it would be best to bring her."

So they went to the ground bridge. Red told Blanca that she didn't need to wear the suit. The bracelet would give her the same protection.

Sideswipe transformed and said "You can ride in me." She nodded and entered his alt mode. As they waited to launch, Blanca prayed for protection, so did Sideswipe. And soon they where off.

As soon as they got there, Blanca ran out of Sides car mode and threw up. They all groused out at that but Sides patted her back with a finger. She then said "I am not use to that." "You will." said Sideswipe. It was day time their while at home it was dark.

Once Blanca was better, Sides put her on his shoulder and they all went on to find the minicon.

On the other side of the savannah, the Decipticons had appeared.

Megatron then said "I want that mincon found. Understood?" "Yes sir." they said.

They started to split up. Megatron then said to Thrust "Check for the girl." He did so and was shocked.

He then looked at Megatorn and said "She here. With them." Megatron smiled cruelly and said to his men through his com "We have a golden opportunity men."

The Autobots kept walking. Blanca kept seeing different animals and named them and explained about them.

The Autotbots where interested about the creatures she mentioned. She then said "I hope we see a leopard. You know my necklace is the tooth of a real leopard canine." They stared at her.

Then she said "It was found on the ground by one of my professors. He gave it to me after he saw the way I stocked animals when I study them. He said I was like a leopard."

Blurr was interested in this and asked "Why are they so special?" She then explained about the leopards intelligence and sneaky life, and how they hunted. Blurr was impressed by the animal and hoped to see one too.

Suddenly Blanca became silent. They looked at her shocked face, and turned to see where she was looking.

They saw that in a tree, was a leopard sleeping, but that wasn't the only thing. It had a mincon panel in it's paws.

Blanca then said in a whisper "Be careful, and silent. Leopards can her very well. It can also smell you." They nodded and they got close carefully.

But before they could get close, a laser shot at the tree and the leopard jumped off with the minocon in it's mouth.

"AHAHAH! Oh I almost got it." They all knew that laugh, it was that crazy copter Cyclones. They glared at him.

But Blanca glared the hardest and said "What where you thinking? You could of killed it!" They where all shocked. Even the con. They had never heard her say anything in such anger before.

She glared dangerously at the con and said "Don't you dare ever do that again." there was a finality in her voice. The crazy copter ignored it and ran after the leopard. "Oh now you don't!" she yelled.

The bots ran after the con while Blanca stood on Sides shoulder yelling at the con to leave the leopard alone.

They fallowed him until they found Demolisher trying to catch the cat with his hands. It was quit comical as the animal out smarted him with it's agility and wits. Blanca cheered it on.

_**Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me. **_

The leopard just kept dodging the giants blows like it was just a game.

_**Oh, but if you want to have a go. I just want to let you know. **_

Suddenly Demolisher scratched the poor cat. Blanca was angry and told Sides said "Put me on the ground." So he did, he knew that she meant business, though he didn't know how hard she meant it.

_**Yeah get off of my back and into my game. **_

Blanca got a rock and chucked it at the D-con. He said "Hey!" and glared at the girl.

_**Get out of my way and outta my brain. **_

She then started running towards them wile screaming and another rock in hand. The bots tried to stop her but she was to fast.

_**Get out my face or giver it your best shot. **_

Cyclones tried to grab her, but she dodged him and chucked a rock at his eye. He held it in pain.

_**I think it's time you better face the fact. Get off of my back. **_

She then turned to Demolisher and he did something unexpected, he ran. Cyclones fallowed. She grabbed a stick and said as she held it up "Yeah you know I mean business!" she nodded and then checked on the leopard. It was skittish at first but then let her near it. She found that it was a girl. She was going to get the minicon, but Dimolisher returned with Wheeljack.

_**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing. Don't think that you can't find a way in. That's what I'm saying. **_

Blanca and the leopard glared and growled at the D-cons. The A-bots took battle positions. Blanca looked at the leopard and as if they understood each other. The leopard took the minicon in it's mouth as Blanca and her dodged the oncoming cons.

_**Oh, but if you want to have a go. I just want to let you know. Oh get off of my back and into my game. **_

If they got close. Then Blanca would hit them with the stick, and the leopard would use her claws.

_**Get out of my way and outta my brain. Get of my face or giver it your best shot. I think it's time you better face the fact. Get off of my back. **_

The A-bots then intervened and battled the enemy back.

_**Oh, if you want to have a go. **_

Blanca and the leopard climbed the tree. But Tidalwave appeared. They glared at the bot and nodded to each other.

_**I just want to let you know.**_

They jumped on to his face and gave him all they had. Sideswipe, Hotshot, and Blurr saw this. Sideswipe got Blanca and the Leopard away, while Hotshot and Blurr dealt with the giant.

_**Get off, Get off(Yeah). Get off of my back and into my game. **_

Sides got them away from the battle as far away as he could. But he ended up colliding with Megatron. They looked up. "Uh oh." they said as the leopard said it with her face. Megatron then growled "Hand over the girl and the minicon runt." Sideswipe then yelled "Never!" Megatron was about to hit him, but Optimus got in the way and took the blow. "Optimus!" they all yelled. But he got up and started to fight with Megatron.

_**Get out of my way and outta my brain. Get of my face or giver it, your best shot. You know this train is coming off this track. Get off of my back. **_

Blanca couldn't take it. Optimus was having trouble with the fight because of the hit. The leopard looked at Blanca and left the minicon on Sides hand. Then it jumped off and went to the D-cons leg. "Arg!" he yelled. This gave Redalert time to get Optimus out off the way. Megatron growled and said to the leopard "You pest." he was about to give it a blow.

_**Yeah get off of my back. Get off, yeah, ohh. Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off. Get off of my back.**_

Blanca and Sideswipe yelled "NO!" so he launched himself at the leader of his enemies and Blanca jumped in the air and wacked the leader in the face with her stick. "AURG!" he yelled and the leopard ran off.

Sideswipe got Blanca and went back with his team. They saw the leopard at hill and it roared a goodbye and disappeared into the brush.

Before the Decipticons could gather themselves, the A-bots had warped away.

As they returned to the base. Optimus was carried to the medbay. Blanca asked "Is he going to be okay?" Jetfire then said "Don't worry kid. He's bean through worse."

Sideswipe then said "This is my fault. He wouldn't be in the medbay if it wasn't for me." Hotshot then said "Don't go blaming yourself. Optimus did what any of us would of done. And you where quit brave out there." he turned to Blanca and said "The both of you." Blanca blushed at that.

Jetfire then said "Who knew you where a little fire cracker kid." She smiled and said "There's more to me then meats the eye." she winked. Then she yawned and said "I better get some sleep." Thy nodded an she went off to bed.

Her bracelet glowed quit bright that night.

Back on the moon base.

The cons where licking their wounds. Starscream chuckled a bit at this. Most of his team had bean out done by a human girl.

Megatron then said "No more playing around. Tomorrow I will get that girl." Starscream didn't like the sound of that. Megatron then got up and then and went to the lab.

By the way "Blanca" means "White" in Spanish.


	9. Chapter 9

Blanca woke up humming that morning. While she ate the bots heard her. They where all a bit in a sad mood because Optimus was hurt real bad. Red was still working on him. Though they all had worked on the security while he was busy.

Sideswipe new the tune and said "Would you sing it to us?" She looked at all of them and saw that they where all sad. She smiled and said "Sure. How about I dance as well?" Sides sat on the floor while the others where on the couch or stood.

She got into a ballet position and then began to sing.

"Some day my prince will come." She took some steps and then began to twirl. "Someday we'll meet again." she extended a hand and foot, then did one turn and held her hands to her heart. "And away to his castle we'll go." She then began to jump from one end of the circled space around her to the other end and stopped. "To be happy forever I know." She put her arms to her chest and spinned in one place.

She then sat on the floor, with her legs to her sides and continued to sing. "Some day when spring is here. We'll find our love anew." she spread her arms out and pretended to fly "And the birds will sing." she then put her hands like a sleeping motion with her eyes closed "And wedding bells will ring." She opened her eyes and put her hands on the floor "Some day when my dreams come true."

At the end of that they clapped and cheered. She got up and did a small bow and said "Thank you, thank you. I'm here all weak." They laughed at that.

On the D-con moon base.

Wheeljack said "Why do I have to do this?" Megatron then said "Because I said so. Now put this paint on." Wheeljack started to body paint himself in white. He grumbled about looking how he did before the fire.

Thrust then asked "So what is your plan this time Megatron?" he then said to Thrust. "I had Starscream check if we could still sneak into the Autobots base, but he found that they found a way to lock us out. The girl is also too smart, and is more resourceful then we thought. We'll have to trick her if we want our hands on her." he then chuckled while holding a golden ring in his hand.

Back at the A-bot base.

Scavenger was training the young bots and Blanca was watching as usual. Scavenger then said "Blanca?" "Yes?" she asked. He went up to her and she climbed into his hand. He then said as he went towards the others "I think what you did was impressive yesterday. You can defend yourself, and I want to work on that." She nodded and he put her down on the training floor.

He then asked "Do you know any kind of self defense?" she nodded and said "I know a couple of things." She then showed them a few tricks she new, they weren't much, just some kicks and punches with some moves that hit certain spots on the human body.

Scavenger then said "How about you try some of these moves? Train with these two." She nodded. Scavenger showed her some kicks and such. Then he let them train.

Not long after, they heard snoring. Blanca looked to where Scavenger was sleeping and said "Why is he sleeping?" Hotshot then said "I don't know. He just does. You better just keep practicing. He knows even when he's asleep." "Creepy." she replied. So they trained fore a while.

Suddenly an alarm went off. They all went to the main room, Scavenger a bit more slowly. Jetfire then said "We have a minicon in the water boys. Optimus is out so I'm in charge. Let's move out."

Redalert then said "I'll stay here to take care of Optimus and Blanca." they all nodded and where about to go when Blanca said "Wait?" they turned to her.

She first went to Sides and asked to be picked up by stretching out her hands. Sides did as asked. She came up to his cheek and gave it a kiss with a hug goodbye. She turned to Hotshot and stretched her arms out to him. He nodded and she did the same with him.

She did it to all of them. She came to Blurr, he was hesitant, but he picked her up, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. He blushed under his mask and set her down. They then left as they waved goodbye.

Redalert then said "Lets go and see how Optimus is doing?" she nodded and asked "How has he bean?" Red then said "Better. He just can't really be in a fight. Especially under the water." she nodded and they entered the medbay.

Optimus was laying in a berth when he looked up to see Red and Blanca coming in. He smiled and said "How are you today Blanca?" she smiled and said "I'm fine and you?" Red set her beside Prime. Red went back to repairing Optimus as the two conversed about their cultures.

Some time during the talking Blanca asked "Do you guys ever have babies?" Optimus and Red stifled a laugh. Optimus then said "We can have sparklings, which are like babies." "They must be cute." she siad. Optimus then said "All the ones I've seen are, though I haven't seen much during the war. I'm hoping to have a young one of my own some day."

She smiled and said "You want it to be a boy or a girl." Optimus then said "A mech. Femmes are great and I wouldn't treat my daughter any less, but I have no idea how to raise a femme. And I also want to have someone pass on my line as a Prime. A femme can be one too, but she would have a hard time finding a mech to love if she's stronger then him." She smiled and said "Who knows, maybe there could be two Primes or something. She's gong to pick the one she loves even if he loses a battle." Optimus then said "Maybe."

Blanca then had a thought and said "Speaking of fighting for a mate, I have to go check out some more animals." Optimus then said "But non of us can come with you." Red then said "I could take her for a short while." Blanca then said "Thanks Redalert. I'll only need one animal." Red put his hand out, but before she got on, she got on Optimus and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then she jumped on Reds hand. Optimus was a bit confused by the act. Though most human customs confuse him.

Red and Blanca walked in the forest. Blanca looked around but couldn't see anything. She then said "Hey Redalert, could you hold me up so I can scan." Red nodded his head and lifted her up. She looked around. She didn't see any animals, but she did spot a clearing, she gasped "What is it Blanca?" asked the medic.

She was staring at a large robotic body. She then said "It's a giant white alien robot. He's on the ground." Red looked confused. He brought her to his level and said "Where?" she pointed and said "In a clearing up ahead." Red nodded and they rushed over, but as they neared, he came up slow, not sure if it could be a Decipticon.

As they reached the robot, they noticed that it had fins on each side of his mouth and had a face mask like Optimus. Redalert didn't recognized him. He put Blanca down and said "Stay here." she nodded. Red came up to the but and flipped him slowly over. The bot did not stir.

He noticed he didn't have an insignia either, just two line, one green, one blue. Red was shocked. Blanca saw this and asked "What is it Red?" he looked at her and said "This bot doesn't have an insignia. I think he may be a neutral." Blanca then said "Sideswipe doesn't have an insignia and he's an Autobot." Red nodded and then said "That is rare, he was not through with training when he came to us and we do not have the materials to make one." She nodded at that.

Suddenly the bot mound and it's fins glowed. Blanca hid behind a tree as Red looked at the bot and said "Are you okay?" the bot then said while his fins blinked lights "I can't move. I was just seeing if I could find something interesting to sell from the planet, I'm a trader, but while I was parking for the night in my disguise, I was attacked by some men who wanted to sell me for spare parts." the bot had many cracks and dents. The glass from his wind shields where also broken.

Red then said "I am a medic. I can help you. My teams base is close by." Blanca then stepped out. The bot then said "Oh no! We've bean spotted." he then started to cough up a storm. Blanca ran up to him and said as she patted his helm "Don't worry. I won't tell. I've known about your type for a while now." Red nodded and said "That's true. She is harmless." Blanca then said with a wink "As long as you're nice to me." the bot chuckled coughed and said "I'll try to remember that."

Red picked the bot up and started to take him to the base. Not noticing the glee in the bots optics.

They entered the med bay and explained to Optimsu what happened once they settled the bot on the berth next to him. Optimus looked at the bot and said "I am glad to meet you. We have not seen a neutral for a while now. Non the less a trader. How has your business bean?" The bot then said "If things go well here, then just fine." he smirked under his mask. Optimus then asked "What is your name?" The bot then replied with "Jackwrench. Nice to meet you sir." Optimus nodded.

Red then said "I have to go check on how the battle is going sir. I'll be right back." Blanca waved goodbye at him and then turned to the two hurt bots and said "So what should we do now?" Jackwrench then said "Can I ask a favor?" "I guess." said Blanca.

The bot nodded an then pulled out a gold ring and said "Could you try this out. I need to know what you think about it. If I want to sell it." he gave it to her and she looked at it first and said "It looks like a wedding ring. The type we use for married couples." She then tried it on. She looked at it and said "It's quit pretty."

Suddenly her eyes began to droop. She yawned. Optimus then said "Are you okay?" Blanca did not answered and then she fell on the floor. "Blanca? Redalert?" Optimus started to call Red, but he then heard someone laugh. He looked up to see that it was the sales bot.

Optimus glared at him and said "What did you do?" The bot got up as if he wasn't hurt at all. He grabbed Blanca and took off his face mask. Optimus said in shock "Wheeljack?" "That's right. Now I have the girl and there's nothing you can do." Optimus became angry at that. He was tired of the Decitpticons hurting those who had nothing to do with this war.

Optimus some how found the strength to get up and tackle the imposter. Wheeljacks hand loosened and the girl fell into Optimus hand. He then hit Wheeljack. The bot knew he couldn't take on Optimus, even injured. Then suddenly Red alert came in with the team and they tried to get him, but he teleported out.

They all came up to Optimus and saw that Blanca was asleep. They tried to wake her up. Jetfire poked her and said "I can't get her up." Optimus then said "It must bee the ring on her hand. Once she put it one she became this way." Blurr tried to rip it off but it wouldn't budge and said "It's not coming off. I think it's stuck." Hotshot then said "We could cut the ring off." Jetfire then said "But we might take her finger off."

Sideswipe took Blanca from him, and stared at her and the ring as the others argued about if her finger was worth her waking up. Sides looked at the ring. He then took his fingers to the ring and started to take it out slowly and gently. He was then able to take it off.

Blanca started to stir and her eyes opened. She saw Sides and asked "What happened?" they all turned to her and yelled "Blanca!" They all came up to her, saying how glad they where she was okay. Red told them to move aside and he checked her out as Optimus explained what happened.

Scavenger then said "That's it. No more strange bots in the base." They all agreed on that. Red then noticed the ring and told Sides "May I see it?" Sides nodded and gave him the ring. Red studied it and said "The ring has the properties to scan the skin and glow a certain type of nock out property into the body as it absorbs it. I will go and destroy it." Red then left. The others then started talking with Optimus about how to watch out for strange bots.

Sideswipe smiled at Blanca and sat her on the berth next to Optimus where her bed was. He said "Rest for a bit. I'll get you something to eat." She nodded and she relaxed.

Back on the moon base.

"I give you another chance and you fail me. At least you where able to get the ring on her. But we shall see in time if the plan has worked." said Megatron to Wheeljack. Who was more concern in getting his paint job back to normal.

Blanca and the bots had finished their lunch. Red was working on the machine to turn Sides human again.

Now they where watching T.V. Blanca then said "How about we watch Snow white and the seven dwarfs." They all shrugged and just watched the movie. They thought it was kind of weird but got through it. Sides paid special attention to it.

Once it was over Blanca remembered about having to get an animal. Sides went out with her, but only in the cave, she was able to find a bat and some insects. They then returned to have some dinner.

After dinner Blanca worked on the costumes and then went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day, and the morning routine was done. Everyone had ate and Hotshot and Sideswipe had finished their training for the day. The alarm didn't go off this time.

But Blanca still had to go look for some animals. This time the whole team came with her. They went to the dessert and they found some rats and such. Nothing had really happened this time, thank God.

She sent her work and they where having lunch now. Red then came in and said "The bracelet is done." They looked on as Sideswipe got up and Red put the bracelet on. He said "You just need to think and you will be able to turn human or cybertronion." Sides nodded and now came the big moment.

Everyone held their breath as a light surrounded the young bot, and in his place was a young man. The young man had short spiky hair, shorter then Rad's. He wore a blue shirt with two orange rectangles on his chest. He wore lighter blue jeans with yellow pockets. He also had black shoes. Finely he had tan skin and light blue eyes.

Hotshot then said "Is that you Sides?" the young man looked at his hands and just stared, the bracelet was on his right arm. Red gave him a mirror and he gasped, he touched his face and hair and said "I'm not sure bro." "He looks kind of strange to me." said Jetfire.

Blanca came up to the young man, she was some what shorter then him. She came up to his nose. She smiled at him and said "I think you look very handsome." He smiled back at her.

She then grabbed his hand and said "I better teach you how to be human before the party tonight." So they went off.

The others stared at them and Hotshot said "This I got to see." The others nodded and fallowed.

They fallowed the two into the training room. Sides asked "What are we doing here?" Blanca replied with "We have to see what you can do. Just do what you would do in training." So he did. It turned out his new form didn't affect him much.

She nodded and then said "Hey wanna spar?" Sides was unsure but nodded and they began to spar. Blanca was able to dodge many things and caught many of his punches. Sides was able to dodge her as well. They stopped and then she said "Hey do you know how to dance?" He shook his head no.

Blanca smiled. She put her hand in his, and put the other on his back. He did the same. Blanca then started to show him how to dance. Blanca would count "One tow three four, one two three four." The bots chuckled a this but found it entertaining. After a while Red said "I have to tell Sideswipe a couple of other things about the human body that I think would be better coming from me." Petra nodded and said "That's fine. I'll go work on the costumes." So they went their separate ways. The bots went with Red to hear about the human body.

Blanca worked on Sideswipes costume and tried to get the size right, she then went and decided on the colors.

After a while they all went back to the wreck room. That's when Blanca started teaching Sides about food. She made them sandwiches. It turned out pretty well.

Once that was done Blanca showed Sides some of her pictures. He found them quite good. For the time being they spent their time together, but staid inside the base just incase.

At one point the team was watching TV, Sides was surprised how big it seemed to him, now that he was small.

Suddenly Blanca said "Hey should we give you a human name while at the party?" The bots thought about this and Optimus said "It would be best. That way no one will think something is off about you. But what name should he use?" They started to think.

Hotshot then said "The only male human names we know are Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred. But those are all the names of our human friends."

"Rad?" Blanca was confuse by that, it must of bean a nick name.

Blanca got her laptop and started to find names. She then said "How about Armel?" Sides smiled and said "Okay." and so Armel it was.

They then had some dinner, after a while of playing video games, Blanca looked at the time and said "It's time to get ready. I gave Red your costume. We better take a shower before we go." So Blanca went to her room and Red took Sides to the medbay to get ready.

The two prepared and Red showed Sideswipe all he needed to know on how to get clean and get his cloths on right. Once he got the shirt on the wrong way.

The bots all waited in the wreck room for them to come out.

Suddenly Sideswipe came out. They all stared at him as he came in. He had a robin hood hat, that was blue, with a yellow feather. He had a light yellow button up old shirt with puffy rounded sleeves. He had a vest that was blue with two orange lines on it. He wore jeans and he had black boots on that folded at the top of them. He also had a face wooden sword to his side.

They just stared at him for a bit an then busted out laughing. Hotshot said "You looks ridicules."

Jetfire then said "What happened you look like something out of those old movies."

Sides was blushing form this, then they heard someone go "Hey!" they all stared, to see Blanca in her costume.

The top of the dress was like snow whites, but it was red wine colored, the collar was also smaller. The sleeves where white, but the likes on them where the same red. She had a white skirt that went to a little above her knees. She also whore a brown cape. Finely she had her hair loose, it went down a bit bellow the shoulders, and she had a red bow in her head.

The all gaped at her, Sides blushed madly. Blanca then said "I worked hard on his outfit so don't diss it. Got it?" they nodded at her, knowing better then to get her mad. She then went up to sides, and put her arm under his and said "Ready to go?" he just nodded with his blush and half opened mouth. Hotshot, still stunned, transformed came up to them and transformed. Before they got in, Blanca went to each the bots and said good bye with a kiss. She then went to the passenger seat and they took off.

They all just looked with slacked jaws on their faces.

As they drove, Blanca called her parents and told them of her plans. They wanted to talk with Sides and they told him to be very careful of what he did. He responded politely, though a bit afraid.

They then came to the place where the fair was held last them, it was the same, but it was sunset instead, and there was a dancing floor in the middle.

Hotshot went driving around and said "Have fun you two." and snickered. Sides blushed, but Blanca playfully glared back at the car. He then drove off.

They walked around, they played some games, Blanca had shown to have a good arm at some of the games. Sides laughed and said "No wonder Megatron is mad at you." She giggled at that and then they came to the dance floor.

They just danced with the others to any song. They did pretty well, as they both hopped around and enjoyed themselves.

Suddenly a slow dance started. It was a song Blanca had song before. Sides held her and she held him, and they danced. They stayed in one place.

_**Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again**_

They went in circles.

_**And away to his castle I go,**_

He let her go with one hand holding her hand.

_**To be happy forever I know**_

Then she was spun back in. Her back it his chest.

_**Someday when spring is here**_

They dances slowly, rocking back and forth.

_**We'll find our love a new**_

They stared into each others eyes.

_**And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring**_

He spun her again

_**Someday when my dreams come true**_

And when she spun in they where face to face._**La (x7) Someday my prince will come . Someday my prince will come. Someday I'll find my love**_

They spun in circles again.

_**How amazing that moment will be. When the prince of my dreams come to me.**_

They started to dance away from the crowed, and the lights just shined in their faces. Then she ran form him._**Somewhere he waved to me. Someone I long to see**_

She turned and waved to him and he did the same and came after her.

_**Though he's far away. I'll find him someday. Someday when my dreams come true**_

He caught up to her and they where near some flowers. They just danced on.

_**La (x7). Oh oh. Someday my prince will come**_

They got closer to each other. His hand came to her side and their faces where close to the other.

_**Hooaa Ooo Oh woahoh (x4).Someday my prince will come.**_

A wind started and the leaves flew down. Sideswipe thought 'Maybe now we could be together.'

_**Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again. And away to his castle I go (castle I go)To be happy forever I know.**_

Blanca thought 'What is going on? What is it that I feel? Do I see him as more then a friend? Does he?_**Someday when spring is here. We'll find our love a new. And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring. Someday (x3)**_

They heard some owls hoot and many other nature like creatures, it was now dark. They then started back for the dance floor. But before they left, Sides grabbed a white flower from a bush and put it in her hair. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They where arm and arm.

_**Though hes far away. I'll find him someday. Someday when my dreams come trueLa (x7)**_

They began to dance again. And things seems peaceful. They melted in each others arms.

_**Someday my prince will come (prince will come)La (x7). Someday my prince will come (Ooo Oh).La (x7).Someday my prince will come (Ooo Oh)La (x7).(my prince will come)**_

They just enjoyed each others warmth and their hearts started to beat in together.

_**Someday my prince will comeSomeday my prince will come**_

They song ended and they just stared at each other with mouths open. Suddenly they heard an engine. They looked surprised but found that it was just Hotshot. So they walked towards him.

Back on the moon base.

Thrust had found that the girl was fine and told Megatron. He growled and said "If you want something dome right, then you got to do it yourself." he got up and went off. No one knew what he was planning.

Back at the base the, the two got out of Hotshot, they thanked him for the ride, then Sides walked her to her room.

When they reached it Blanca said "Thanks for coming with me. It was lots of fun." Sides smiled at her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then said "I was nothing. I would of done it a hundred times." She gasped at that. Sides was shocked at what he said, then he ran off and transformed.

Blanca stared off and smiled as she said "I would like that." She then went back to her room to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day.

Everyone had eaten and trained for the day. Though something was wrong. Sides was a lot more shy around Blanca.

During lunch she tried to watch T.V with them, but Sides kept blushing and not trying to look her in the eye. Suddenly an alarm went.

They went to the main computer and Optimus asked "Another minicon alert Redalert?" He shook his head no and then said "There's a Decipticon near by, the new security system picked him up." they all gasped and Sides put Blanca in his hands and close to his spark.

Red then put up a video off out side. It showed a young man, with black flat hair, green jacket, and gray pants, running for his life from Thrust in the woods. They all gasped and Hotshot said "What are they doing?" Jetfire then said "They most of gotten tire of trying to get Blanca and are trying to use someone ells." Blanca then said "We can't let them do that."

Optimus then said "Redalert, Sideswipe, and Blanca will stay here. The rest of us will go out to help. Lets go men." So they went off.

Outside the young man tripped and looked up as Thrust transformed and landed. He cackled and was about to grab him when he was shot in the arm. He looked up to see the Autobots. He then said "Oh no!" so he warped out.

The young man was shivering and Red came up to him. He flinched from him. Optimus then said "It is okay sir. We won't hurt you." he then explained to the man who they where. T

he man then said "Thank you for your help. I thought I was a goner. What did that sico bot want with me any way?" Red picked him up and they explained on the way what was happening.

Sorry it's short. Now I want to know who you think each of the characters are.


	12. Chapter 12

The bots entered the room and where greeted by Blanca and the two bots. They all went to the wreck room. Blanca sat on Sides shoulders as usual and the man sat at a table.

Optimus then asked "What where you doing out there?" The man then said "I was just in the woods minding my own business, looking for my lost bag when I was attacked by that bot." Blanca then said "Know how you feel. Those guys can really get on your nerves." The boy then said "I think I understand."

Blanca then asked "What's your name?" the boy smiled at her and said "My name is Melvin."

The Melvin then said "I need to get my bag back. It has many things that I need." Optimus then said "Two of my men will go with you to find it."

Blanca then said "I'll go too. I have to find some more animals anyway." Sides then said "I don't know Blanca. It might be to dangerous."

Blanca then said "They can't hurt me with the new bracelet Red made for me and they already tried one attack. Plus I'll be with two of you guys." Sides then said "Alright, but I'm coming with you." Hotshot then said "I'll go with you guys."

So they went off.

They walked in the woods for a while searching for the boy's bag. Hotshot then asked "Are we any closer to it?" Melvin then said "Almost. It's hard to tell where you've bean when running for your life." "I guess so." said Hotshot.

Blanca then said "Wait. I found something. Stay here." They nodded and the boy just looked on with curiosity. He asked "What is she doing?" with a brow raised. Sideswipe then said "She's collecting information about animals on her planet for a project for her work." The boy stared at the girl.

She stocked the animal as the humming bird flew where the flowers where. Her legs where careful where they stepped, she was hunched and her shoulders went up and down as she stocked it. Once she was close, she took the picture, and then started to write.

She then returned to them and said "Okay I'm done." Melvin looked at her and said "What was the point of walking and going low like that?" Blanca stared at him and said "It would of flown off if I didn't. It would of thought I was a predator. If I'm not careful they will run from me."

He just looked away and kept walking. They just fallowed him. As they walked, Blanca pushed the boy. "Hey!" he yelled in anger, but then saw a badger growling at him and Blanca. Blanca grabbed a stick and yelled "Shoo!" she did not hit the creature just made it run off.

Then Melvin said "Why did you do that?" She looked at him and said "Because it was going to bite you, and because you stepped in it's home." he looked to where a whole was. He just stared at her. He then got up and they went off.

They then came to a clearing. There stood a lone bag. They came to it. Melvin picked it up and said "Her we go." Blanca came up and said "So what are you going to do now?" The boy glared cruelly and said "This."

Out of his bag came an electric shock that hit the bots and they fell to the ground. Blanca yelled and was about to go to them, when Melvin grabbed her.

She tried to hit him but he squeezed her and she screamed. Sideswipe then said "Let her go!" Hotshot then asked "What are you doing?" the shock had immobilized them but not knocked them out.

The boy then turned into Megatron. Blanca was rapped around his hand. He said "A little pay back that's what you runts. Now if you ever want to see her again. Come to the same abundant establishment as last time, and bring the minicons." He then warped out of there with Blanca yelling that she was going to get out of this.

Hotshot then said as he was starting to feel his body again and getting up "We have to tell the others." he started to call them.

Sideswipe just looked on in horror and then said in anger but in a low voice that only he could hear "I will get you back Blanca. I won't let them hurt you."


	13. Chapter 13

Hotshot and Sideswipe where in the medbay. Optimus and the others then came in and said "We're going over to face the Decepticons now." Sideswipe said "Alright lets go."

He tried to get up but Red pushed him down and said "Not you two." "What?" they both exclaimed. Optimus then said "You two are still too injured to go." Sideswipe then said "But Optimus we have to go. There aren't any minicons to trade, what are we going to do?" Optimus looked down sadly and said "I have something they may want. We will get her back. I promise." Sideswipe nodded at him.

Optimus then said "Lets go men." so they warped to the spot where the Decipticons where waiting.

As soon as they where gone and Red wasn't looking, Sides said "Alright let go." Hotshot looked shocked at him and said "Who are you and what have you done with Sideswipe?" Sides just said "It's not like you haven't done it before bro. Come on. I promised I take care of Blanca, and I failed. I've failed at many things before bro. I won't fail at this."

Hotshot looked at Sides. He was determined and looked as if he had aged in some way. But looking into his optics he could see the reason, the real reason for his determination.

He then said "You love her. Don't you?" Sides was surprised and held his head down. Hotshot then said "Okay." Sides smiled. So they leaned on each other and went off to the ground bridge, they just had to get pass Red.


	14. Chapter 14

The Auotobots warped to the deserted town. There they saw the Decipticons. Megatron at the front, holding Blanca in his grasp. Blanca was trying to wiggle out of the grasp.

The bots came near until Megatron said "That's far enough Autobots." so they stopped. Megatron then said "You should know what I want by now. I want all of the minicons."

Optimus looked down for a bit, then raised his head and said "The minicons are no longer here on earth." "What?" yelled the D-cons.

This angered the leader and he squeezed hard on Blanca "AHH!" she yelled and Blurr said "Let her go you weakling!" "Why you." said Megatron but he stopped and said "If you don't wish to surrender the minicons, then I shall just dispose of the girl." He grabbed his laser and pointed at Blanca.

The girl prayed as she closed her eyes and waited for impact. Optimus then said "Wait?" Megatron put away his laser and said "Decided to cooperate?" Optimus then said "We don't have the minicons. But I do have something ells to trade for Blanca." Megatron then said "I'm listening."

Hotshot and Sideswipe had made it to the bridge. They where typing in the coordinates when Red came in and said "What are you doing?" Sides panicked and activated the bridge. All three of them where teleported.

Back in the deserted town.

Optimus opened up his spark chamber and brought out the matrix of leadership. The others gasped at this.

Megatron grinned and said "Now we're getting somewhere." he loosened his grip on Blanca.

Optimus then said "First release Blanca." "Not a chance." he retorted "First hand over the matrix." Optimus then said "I'm no fool Megatron. You are not the type to keep your promises, now let her go."

Megatron then said "I don't believe your in a position to talk." he squeezed Blanca. They all growled at that. Starcream was clenching his denta while no one was watching.

Suddenly three figures warped in. They all turned to see Red and the young bots. When Sides saw Blanca being hurt he growled "Let her go!" they where all shocked by the young bots fierceness.

Megatorn then began to laugh. They where all shocked at this, but Sides kept glaring. When he stopped laughing he said "It looks like the runt of your group has finely gotten some circuits Prime. But enough about this. Hand over the matrix or the girl gets it." Blanca screamed from another squeeze from the cons hands. Sides clenched his jaw.

Optimus then said "All right, Here." the con grinned in glee and snatched the matrix away. They didn't notice that while Megatron loosened his hands, Blanca got her hands loose.

He chuckled and then said "I will now be taking my leave." Prime then said "Not with ought giving us the girl." Megatron chuckled again and said "You really think after she made a fool of me so many times I would just let her go. Oh no. I have a punishment for this one."

He threw her to Starscream and said "Get rid of her. This is your chance to prove yourself." Starscream glared at him and said "No." "What?" he bellowed. Starscream tried to get Blanca to the Autobot but Megatron intervened and punched Starscream.

Sides had enough of this and charged, body slamming into Megatron. He was about to punch Sideswipe. But he felt pain in his hand. Blanca had launched her leopard tooth in his hands.

"Thant's it!" he yelled and threw Balnca against a wall she fell and the building crumbled. They all gasped, and then Megatron said "Retreat." and they where gone, but not before Sideswipe hit him in the optic and Megatron growled at him "You'll pay for that runt."

Once they where gone, Sides went to the rubble and began to dig. So did the others. Blurr then yelled "I found her." They looked to see him carry her in his hands. Red came up to him and took Blanca. They then went back to base.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the Autobots base.

Blanca laid in her bed on the berth in the medbay unconscious. The 8 Autobots stood around her. Red was looking at some data and Optimus asked "Is she okay Redalert?" Redalert looked at them and said "She is in a coma Optimus. I can't do anything to wake her up. In time she might wake up, but sometimes…."

The bots bowed their heads in silent grieving. All but one. Sideswipe said "This is my fault." They all looked at him. Blurr asked "What are you talking about kid." Sideswipe then said "I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't help her, if I hadn't of pushed Megatron, he wouldn't of thrown her." he began to weep.

Hotshot then said "It's not your fault Sides. Megatron would of done something worse if you didn't stop him." Sideswipe kept weeping as he said "But I failed. I have failed at almost everything I have done. I said I would protect her, and I have failed at that too." "Sides-" said Hotshot, but he stopped as Sideswipe came up to the berth.

He looked down at Balnca, saw her face 'How beautiful.' he thought. He didn't care that everyone was there. He began to sing. No one said anything. They where all to shocked, and Hotshot felt to bad for his brother.

"One song. I have but one song." his finger touched her face. "One song only for you." he began to stroke it. "One heart. Tenderly beating ever entreating." he then used the bracelet that that could turn him human. He was now on the berth. His hand on her face. "Constant and true." he then held her in his arms. "One love. That has possessed me." he rocked her back and forth. "One love thrilling me through." his face came to hers "One song. My heart keeps singing of one love. Only for you." He then kissed her gently.

Something strange then happened. The two humans glowed and as the glow grew it faded.

Once the glow was gone, instead of humans, there standing was Sideswipe in robot mode, and a beautiful femme in his arms.

Her lower arms and legs where white, with her legs sides also in a teardrop shape. She had triangle skirt in the front of her waist while the back was like a bathing suit, she also had a tale, her chest was a leopard head, finely she had leopard ears on her head. She had wine red spots, on her white parts, and light tan brown in the middle of them. The res of her body was a yellow skin color. She had a black belt with the same round buckle. She also had the same red wine thread on her neck with the leopard tooth, but like a choke rnow. Her face was the same yellow skin tone, her lips where wine red, her hair was in the same braid, and finely, she had brown optics.

Everyone gasped at this. Sides just stared at he. He asked gently "Blanca?" her brown optics on lined and then she opened her mouth, that had large canines now, and sang.

"Some day my prince will come." she put her hand on his face. "Some day we'll meet again." She now sat up. "And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know." she put her cheek to his. "Someday when spring is here. We'll find our love anew. And birds will sing. And wedding bells will ring." she faced him now. "Someday when my dreams come true." She kissed him. She then let him go and said "It's me." They all looked at this in shocked, accept Red.

Hoist then asked "But how did this happen?" Red then said "I think it might of not bean one of my greatest ideas to use energeon on the bracelet I made for them. I guess I use too much. Plus the comet must have had some kind of radioactive like frequency to affect her into becoming a transformer."

Hotshot then asked "But why does she look like a leopard?" indeed she did look like one. Red then said "The leopard DNA on her necklace."

The new femme was taking this in and so was Sides. Suddenly Sides said "At least now I can say what I've bean wanting to say." They looked at him.

Sides looked at Blanca and said "I love you Blanca. I can't think of being with anyone other femme." Blanca's optics grew, then they began to get soft and liquid came to them and she said "I love you too." They hugged each other and felt love in each others brace.

. I hope you all liked this.


End file.
